Shadows of Our Past: Book 1: Forgotten Love
by Wildfire10
Summary: Darkkit is a little kit, son of Lightheart, a brave warrior of ShadeClan. But he can't help thinking he's a little different from Dovekit, yet he and Pheasantkit are so much alike. Why doesn't Ratstorm accept him and his brother as much as Dovekit? A bully confronts Darkkit, pushing him into something he never wished to become. Will Darkkit ever understand the true meaning of kin?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances**

**ShadeClan**

**Leader: Pinestar- black tom with icy blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Applepaw**

**Deputy: Tawnyfur- dark brown she-cat with black patches and green eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Blackfeather- black tom with dark gray eyes**

**Warriors**

**Dustfur- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Duskfoot- black she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes **

**Olivetail- dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes**

**Apprentice- Birdpaw  
**

**Lynxfoot- gray tabby tom with yellow eyes**

**Velvetfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Ratstorm- dark gray tom with yellow eyes**

**Apprentice- Foxpaw  
**

**Ivyfoot- dark brown, almost black she-cat with blue eyes**

**Hissingshine- black tom with reddish-amber eyes**

**Apprentice- Robinpaw  
**

**Poolshadow- shadowy gray she-cat with pool blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Thornpaw **

**Bloodwhisker- dark brown she-cat with a dark red sheen to her fur, amber eyes**

**Lightheart- pale gray she-cat with dark brown paws and green eyes**

**Brackenwing- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Snakefall- black tom with a dark brown muzzle and sea-foam eyes**

**Oaktail- brown tabby tom with black ear-tips, gray eyes**

**Apprentice- Wingpaw **

**Deerpelt- dark brown tabby she-cat with a brown underbelly and chest, icy blue eyes**

**Toadstripe- black tom with ginger stripe, yellow eyes**

**Nightclaw- black she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Robinpaw- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Foxpaw- bracken-colored she-cat with brown paws, yellow eyes**

**Birdpaw- dark gray she-cat with brown and black flecks, amber eyes**

**Applepaw- big black tom with brown leg socks and paws, blue eyes**

**Thornpaw- dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes**

**Wingpaw- black she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Lightheart- pale gray she-cat with dark brown paws and green eyes, nursing Ratstorm's kits, Darkkit (dark gray tom with faintly darker tabby stripes and yellow eyes), Dovekit (gray she-cat with green eyes), Pheasantkit (big brown and red tom with light sapphire blue eyes)**

**Elders**

**None**

**MistClan**

**Leader: Sparrowstar- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a brown-tinted tail**

**Deputy: Shortfall- pale gray tom with amber eyes and a stub-tail**

**Medicine Cat: Foxcry- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Frogpaw**

**Warriors**

**Sandfur- pale ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes**

**Firecloud- ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Junipertail- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Fallowclaw- black tom with dark green eyes**

**Swiftfrost- white tom with green eyes**

**Rivertail- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Nettlesong- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice- Emberpaw  
**

**Flamestripe- reddish-ginger tom with amber eyes**

**Tawnywhisker- tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown, black, and white patches, green eyes**

**Longstripe- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Brindlepelt- mottled brown she-cat with green eyes  
**

**Troutwater- gray tom with light blue eyes**

**Suncry- golden and ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Birchstone- brown tabby tom with white v-neck and paws, green eyes**

**Mosswish- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Mothtail- pale ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes**

**Waspfall- golden tabby tom with green eyes**

**Apprentice- Hawkpaw  
**

**Blazefire- black and silver tom with blazing amber eyes**

**Apprentice- Frostpaw  
**

**Addertooth- black tom with white underbelly and icy blue eyes**

**Thrushblaze- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Brackenleg- bracken-colored tom with white underbelly and blue eyes**

**Driftcloud- gray and white she-cat with fierce yellow eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Hawkpaw- fox-colored she-cat with amber eyes**

**Frostpaw- white she-cat with dark ginger stripes, light green eyes**

**Emberpaw- pale ginger she-cat with light gray paws, dark green eyes**

**Skypaw- white and gray she-cat with a golden-tipped tail, amber eyes  
**

**Queens**

**Snowsong- white she-cat with amber eyes, nursing Smokesplash's kits, Cedarkit (gray tom with a dark gray underbelly, amber eyes), and Smokekit (dark gray tom with white paws and amber eyes)**

**Fawnwish- reddish-brown she-cat with white ear-tips, green eyes, nursing Shortfall's kits, Briarkit (pale gray tabby she-kit with amber eyes), and Webkit (gray-brown tom with green eyes)**

**Elders**

**Whitestalker- white tom with a black tail-tip, green eyes, retired early due to badly injured leg**

**Willowfur- brown she-cat with blue eyes**

**FireClan**

**Leader: Jaystar- blue-silver tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy: Brightfrost- fiery ginger she-cat with gray eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Rosepool- pale ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Warriors**

**Sparrowstorm- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Stormfire- fiery ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Treewhisker- fox-colored tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Streamclaw- blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Lightningpaw  
**

**Dogfur- bright ginger tom with gray eyes**

**Apprentice- Stonepaw  
**

**Rainfire- reddish-ginger tom with white flecks and gray eyes**

**Twigpath- fox-colored tom with green eyes and a ginger tail-tip**

**Lowpelt- dark ginger tom with a white underbelly and green eyes**

**Leopardpelt- ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Rabbitspring- pale ginger and white tom with dark blue eyes**

**Quickleap- fiery ginger tom with one white paw and gray eyes**

**Kestrelwish- bright blue-silver tom with amber eyes**

**Iceflame- white she-cat with one ginger ear and dark blue eyes**

**Dawnblaze- dusky gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Windmist- pale ginger she-cat with light blue eyes**

**Runningstreak- reddish-ginger tom with one white streak on his face, dark blue eyes**

**Tallfoot- reddish-ginger tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice- Breezepaw  
**

**Cloudbreeze- white long-furred she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Larktail- dark gray she-cat with icy blue eyes  
**

**Eaglewing- silver tom with gray paws and blue eyes  
**

**Vixenpelt- ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes and a white muzzle  
**

**Swiftface- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Gingerbracken- ginger tom with yellow eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Breezepaw- white tom with gray tips to his fur and dark blue eyes**

**Stonepaw- gray tom with amber eyes**

**Lightningpaw- bright ginger tom with yellow eyes**

**Queens**

**Stormfire- fiery ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, nursing Dogfur's kit, Reedkit (bracken-colored tabby tom with yellow eyes)**

**Elders**

**Mistyheart- pale ginger she-cat with gray eyes**

**Talonwing- fox-colored tabby tom with a ginger muzzle and dark blue eyes, retired early due to hip disorder**

******Micefur- gray she-cat with amber eyes**

Prologue

Lightheart raised her head. Her kit, Dovekit, suckled happily at her side. A silhouette appeared before her, and a she-cat stepped out, her pelt shadowed by the darkness of the moonless night. Lightheart studied the bundles between the cat's jaws.

The figure placed the kits down beside her. "I found these kits by the river. I believe they are yours," the silhouette mewed.

Lightheart nodded, "Thank you. I will care for them and watch them better now." She jerked her head toward the sleeping shape of Nightclaw and curled Darkkit and Pheasantkit close to her. She laid her head on her paws. "My kits," she murmured sleepily. She glanced up to find the figure was gone, nowhere to be seen, her scent covered.

Lightheart looked down at where Darkkit and Pheasantkit were cradled in the crook of her belly. "I will take care of you, kits," she vowed.

Pheasantkit squealed as Darkkit pushed him away from Lightheart's belly. Lightheart enjoyed watching the kits. "My little, strong, brave warriors," Lightheart whispered, licking Dovekit, Darkkit, and Pheasantkit each on the top of their little heads.

Lightheart laid her head back down and soon fell prey to the force of sleep.

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

**Copyright**

* * *

**All characters and basic plotline belong to me. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, but the storyline, ideas, and characters are copyrighted to Wildfire10.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Darkkit shivered. It was freezing in the nursery! He flicked open his eyes to see his brother, sister, and mother sleeping peacefully in the nest. Darkkit staggered to his paws and raced over to the entrance of the nursery. There, by the Shade Pool, stood Tawnyfur, organizing patrols in the dawn light. Darkkit listened intently.

Tawnyfur ordered, "Dustfur, take Velvetfur, Olivetail, and Birdpaw out on dawn patrol. I will lead a hunting patrol consisting of Foxpaw, Brackenwing, and Snakefall, to the far side of the territory near Moontrees. Deerpelt, take a patrol to the far side of the territory to mark for rogues with Robinpaw, Hissingshine, and Duskfoot."

"Apprentices are so lucky!" Darkkit whispered to himself. So many times had he wished he was an apprentice to leave camp and battle train and hunt. He licked his lips. _Speaking of hunting, a nice, fat, juicy vole would be delicious right now. _

Darkkit jumped with a squeak as a paw touched his shoulder. He turned and relaxed when he saw it was only Thornkit. "Oh, hey, Thornkit," Darkkit greeted his denmate.

Thornkit purred, "At least we don't have to search the elders for ticks! What a yucky task!"

Darkkit nodded in agreement. "Yeah!"

"Could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!" Applekit growled grumpily.

Darkkit snorted, "It's dawn, furball! Why don't you try getting up!"

Applekit sat up and growled, "Say that again?" He towered over Darkkit, being three moons older. Darkkit was three moons old and Applekit was soon going to be an apprentice, unlike Darkkit. Besides, Applekit was much stockier than Darkkit.

Thornkit pushed his brother away. "Lighten up!" he mewed. "It's beautiful out today!"

Dovekit stumbled over to the party of kits. "What's going on?" Dovekit asked groggily.

"Just wondering what's going on in the Clan," Darkkit explained.

"I wasn't!" Applekit huffed.

Thornkit trotted back to Nightclaw. "We should get back to bed. Nightclaw won't like it if we wake her."

Dovekit chuckled, "Applekit's so funny!"

Darkkit shook his head, "Funny!?"

Dovekit shrugged. "I think he's funny."

"He bullies me all the time, and you say he's _funny!?" _Darkkit bristled.

Dovekit shook her head, explaining, "He's real nice to me. I like him. He makes jokes all the time."

Darkkit snorted, "Jokes!"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here by the Shade Pool for a Clan meeting!" Pinestar's voice reached the nursery. Darkkit squeaked and stumbled out, escaping Lightheart.

Applekit strode past him, mewing out of the corner of his mouth, "Time for me to become an apprentice!"

Darkkit huffed and barged past him. Darkkit settled down beside his father, Ratstorm. Nightclaw padded out of the nursery with Thornkit and Wingkit at her paws.

Darkkit glared at Applekit. He was such a mouse-heart! He always teased him and told him how bad a warrior he would make out of every tiny mistake he made. Now he was going to be apprenticed?! It was as if every cat in the Clan had no clue the treacheries Applekit did to him.

Pinestar's voice cut into his thoughts, "-now I shall do it. Thornkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Thornpaw. Your mentor shall be Poolshadow."

Thornpaw puffed out his chest, looking excited. _Huh! He thinks he's awesome just cause he got the nicest mentor in the Clan!_

__"Wingkit, from this moment on you will be known as Wingpaw. Your mentor shall be Oaktail."

Wingpaw smiled nervously and shyly padded up to Oaktail.

"Applekit," Pinestar began. Darkkit leaned forward. He hoped Applekit would get Ivyfoot. She was the strictest and meanest mentor in the whole Clan! "from this day forward you shall be known as Applepaw. Your mentor shall be me."

Applepaw puffed out his chest and touched noses with Pinestar. He shot a snobby look at Darkkit and mewed, "I will serve my Clan the best I can."

How could Applepaw have gotten Pinestar?! The Clan leader!? That was such an amazing honor! But of course Applepaw got it, cause nobody ever understood what a bully he was! Oh, no, he was a beautiful StarClan cat ready to protect cats from joining his Clan!

Darkkit dug his claws into the ground in his anger. He stood, turned his back on Applepaw's smug look, and padded, chin high, into the nursery.

"There you are!" Lightheart hissed, pulling Darkkit close to where Dovekit and Pheasantkit crouched, playing moss ball. Darkkit sighed, but purred, pouncing after the moss ball as it rolled away from Dovekit and Pheasantkit.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Darkkit smiled and hid behind the bracken fronds that sheltered the warriors' den. Afternoon sunlight filtered into the ShadeClan camp. Out of the brambles of the nursery came Dovekit. She looked from side to side, searching for Darkkit and Pheasantkit. Darkkit lowered himself till his belly was pressed against the ground. He could hear the warriors and Dovekit, but he couldn't hear Pheasantkit, and normally, Darkkit had better hearing than the average cat.

Darkkit's tail-tip twitched uncomfortably. An itch had appeared on the end of his tail, but he knew that if he reached back to itch it, Dovekit would hear him. He already feared she could hear his tail-tip twitching.

Darkkit poked his head out and peered around to find that Dovekit had found Pheasantkit and the big brown and red tom was assisting Dovekit in searching for Darkkit. Darkkit ducked as Pheasantkit looked in his direction. Darkkit wrapped his tail around him, trying to hide it from sight. "What are you doing here, runt?" Darkkit hissed in frustration as he heard Applepaw's growl.

Darkkit looked up at Applepaw. "Found you!" Dovekit squeaked as she poked her head out through the bracken fronds.

Darkkit growled, "Could you not give away my position, mouse-brain?"

Applepaw narrowed his eyes. As he opened his mouth to speak, Pheasantkit bowled Darkkit over. Darkkit squeaked with surprise and batted his paws at his brother. Darkkit pushed Pheasantkit off and leaped to his paws. "Come on, Dovekit!" Pheasantkit trotted over to his sister, mewing. He nudged her and Darkkit bounded after them into the clearing.

"What should we do now?" Dovekit asked her brothers. Darkkit thought, and looked at the thorn tunnel. He knew what he wanted to do. He looked back at his sister.

Pheasantkit smiled, "Why don't we ask Ratstorm if he'll tell us a story?"

"Yeah! Let's go, Darkkit!" Dovekit mewed and bounced toward her father where Ratstorm was washing his dark gray pelt. "Dad, would you tell us a story?"

Ratstorm looked up. "Sure, Dovekit. I'll tell you a story," he meowed warmly. He looked at Pheasantkit and Darkkit. "Robinpaw wants you two."

Darkkit smiled. "That's alright. I didn't want to sit around, anyway," Darkkit reassured his father. Yet instead of a warm look, Ratstorm shot him a glare. Darkkit winced and turned his back on those sharp, yellow eyes.

Darkkit trotted toward Robinpaw. "Robinpaw-" he began.

Robinpaw looked up, meowing, "Just a moment, Darkkit. I've got to clean up the nursery for you."

Darkkit shrugged and looked at Pheasantkit. "Oh well," he mewed as Robinpaw trotted away. "Besides, we can get out of camp now! Dovekit's not here, which means she won't force us back."

"Okay," Pheasantkit replied. He followed Darkkit as the dark gray tabby slipped through the dirtplace tunnel and into the forest. Darkkit's eyes grew wide as he realized; the forest was much larger than he had thought. Darkkit brushed past some thorns. They pricked his pelt, but his fur did not get any snagged. He looked around, noticing the bright green leaves.

The branches rustled as the wind blew them. Darkkit padded up to the nearest trunk and glanced at his brother. Pheasantkit stood in awe of all of the scenery. Darkkit turned back to the trunk and unsheathed his claws. He raised one paw and placed it on the trunk. Darkkit slowly sunk his tiny thorn-sharp claws into the bark. He scrabbled at the trunk, trying to climb up it, but to no avail. Darkkit pulled his paw away and turned to his brother.

"Let's head toward MistClan territory!" Darkkit suggested. Pheasantkit nodded in agreement. Darkkit trotted south toward MistClan. He weaved past the thorn bushes and the brambles. Pheasantkit hissed in frustration and Darkkit halted. He looked back at Pheasantkit to see that his brother was stuck in thorns. Darkkit purred humorously and pulled Pheasantkit out.

Pheasantkit hissed and Darkkit winced as he saw a thorn prick his brother. He licked his brother's prick and then turned back toward MistClan territory. He trotted onward.

When the two kits had been padding for a while, Darkkit suddenly caught the sound of water. It sounded like a stream, but much louder. Darkkit poked his head through the bushes to see a river. Darkkit padded forward and touched a paw to the rippling water. He pulled his paw out and looked around for any patrols. His ears pricked as he heard paw steps crunching grass. Hazy shapes appeared from MistClan territory. Darkkit bowled Pheasantkit into a bush and peered out at the patrol.

"Calm down, Troutwater. We're going to get water for Snowsong," a mottled brown she-cat meowed to a gray tom. Her green eyes turned to the river. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt to fish, too."

Troutwater sighed and lowered his head to the water, "I guess I'm just nervous because Smokesplash died before the kits were even born, and now, Snowsong has this fever. I'm sorry for my nervous ranting, Brindlepelt."

Brindlepelt twitched her whiskers and turned her head. "Thrushblaze! Addertooth! Are you two coming?" she hissed. A brown tabby she-cat and a black and white tom trotted out from the mist. The brown tabby dipped her head, her mouth full of moss, and dropped the moss on the ground.

The tom looked at Troutwater, meowing, "Thrushblaze was just telling me how nervous she is about Snowsong."

Troutwater shrugged, "We all are nervous about her." He lowered his head, grabbed some moss, and wet it in the river water.

Brindlepelt, Thrushblaze, and Addertooth did the same. Troutwater looked up sharply and dropped the dripping moss on the ground. "Do you smell that?" he hissed.

Thrushblaze cocked her head, "What?" She sniffed the air. She bristled, "ShadeClan!"

Darkkit's hackles rose in fear. Addertooth growled, "I'll flay any ShadeClan patrol that dares set paw on our territory!"

Troutwater flicked his tail over Addertooth's mouth and looked from side to side. Troutwater narrowed his eyes, his amber eyes glittering. "ShadeClan has been trying to steal our territory," he murmured. "We know you're there! Get out here!"

Silence fell over the cats. Only the river murmured as it flowed past. Pheasantkit pressed close to Darkkit, the big kit's light sapphire blue eyes glistening with fear. Darkkit tossed his head and the two kits scrabbled away. The angry hisses of the patrol faded behind the kits as they slipped through the forest, dashing as fast as they could.

Darkkit ran straight into a shadowy gray leg. "Poolshadow!" he squeaked in surprise. The dark-furred she-cat narrowed her eyes at him.

Pheasantkit bristled beside Darkkit. Poolshadow growled, "Sneaking out of camp again?" Her growl was ferocious, but Darkkit couldn't help but notice the amusement shining in her eyes.

Darkkit hissed as Poolshadow picked each kit up. Pheasantkit struggled against the shadowy cat's strong jaws, but to no avail. Darkkit went limp as Poolshadow raced through the forest and burst into camp. Lightheart and Dovekit looked up. "My kits! Oh, my kits," Lightheart meowed, darting over to Poolshadow.

Poolshadow placed Darkkit and Pheasantkit before Lightheart. Pinestar pushed his way out from his den. Pinestar lashed his tail impatiently, "Kits! Decided you would go for a swim, did you?"

Darkkit flattened his ears against Pinestar's ShadeClan leader continued, "I have a whole Clan to feed appease without you running if into the first! Why don't you wait until you're apprentices before going into the forest like that!?"

Lightheart padded forward and took Darkkit and Pheasantkit from Poolshadow's grip. "Thank you, Pinestar. I will punish them, now."

Pinestar twitched his whiskers. "Good."

Lightheart took the two kits into the nursery. "You're both grounded. You will have to stay in the nursery for two days. Why, you had Applepaw worried sick!"

There it was again. Applepaw was thought to be such an amazing cat, but he wasn't really. Darkkit padded to the far side of the nursery and sat down. Applepaw was never worried, Darkkit was certain of that.

"Mom? What's Dovekit doing?" Pheasantkit sounded scared. Darkkit turned his head to see Dovekit rejecting her brother.

"Go and sleep with Darkkit over there," Dovekit growled.

Lightheart twitched her ear. "Listen to your sister, Pheasantkit," Lightheart growled. Pheasantkit flattened his ears and padded over to Darkkit in the back of the den. "You two can settle in that nest I made for both of you."

Darkkit felt hurt and betrayed. He swallowed it down and curled up beside Pheasantkit. He felt comfort in his brothers' soft fur and large, warm body. Darkkit mewed, "We'll be happy. We'll have each other, Pheasantkit."

Pheasantkit nodded. Darkkit felt uncomfortable and cold without two other cats curled up beside him, but soon, he found the comfort of sleep.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter .**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Darkkit rolled over, grumbling. His body ached from sleeping away from the gentle curve of his mother's belly. He sat up and looked down at the thin moss that had served him and Pheasantkit that night. He stretched, his muscles screaming in protest as he padded past his brother, mother, and sister and peered into the camp clearing. Dawn was lighting up the horizon.

Tawnyfur called, "Oaktail, Hissingshine, Robinpaw, and Wingpaw! You're up for the dawn patrol!"

Wingpaw staggered out of the apprentices' den. "Do I have to get up so early?" she asked, eyes narrowed in exhaustion. Darkkit smiled. He had been preparing his whole kithood to get up for dawn, unlike Wingpaw, Thornpaw and Applepaw. Those three were bumps on logs.

Tawnyfur snorted, "Of course, Wingpaw."

Wingpaw grumbled and joined Oaktail, Hissingshine, and Robinpaw. The four cats trotted out of camp. Pinestar trotted out and called, "Applepaw! Ratstorm! At sunhigh we're hunting."

Tawnyfur dipped her head and turned toward the warriors' den. "Since your mentor isn't here, Foxpaw, you will go with Lynxfoot and Nightclaw to mark the border with the rogues at sunhigh!" she ordered.

Foxpaw poked her bracken-colored head out from the apprentices' den. "Alright, Tawnyfur!"

Tawnyfur surveyed the camp. Tawnyfur ordered, "Snakefall, you will lead a patrol just after sunhigh with Thornpaw and Birdpaw. Blackfeather will be with you as to gather herbs."

Snakefall grunted. Birdpaw twitched her whiskers while Thornpaw sighed, "Aw. How come Applepaw gets to go hunting while _I _gather herbs with the medicine cat!?"

Snakefall glared at him. "You'll be happy you did when you get sick or injured." Thornpaw muttered but padded over to the fresh-kill pile for breakfast.

Darkkit forced himself not to leave the nursery. Dovekit strode past him, whispering, "Shouldn't have left the camp if you didn't want to get stuck in the nursery."

Darkkit growled, but didn't protest. "She's right you know," Lightheart's voice startled Darkkit. He turned to see his mother glaring at him. "If you hadn't left the camp, you'd be playing with your sister outside right now."

Pheasantkit got to his paws and padded over to Darkkit. "Don't listen to her," he growled under his breath.

Lightheart got to her paws, hesitating at the entrance of the nursery. "I'm going to see Ratstorm. You two stay here or else." She gave them a meaningful look before trotting away. Darkkit sat down and looked at his brother.

"What do we do now?" Darkkit asked Pheasantkit. The big kit was looking after Lightheart, hurt in his eyes. Darkkit understood what he was thinking. Lightheart's voice had not hinted a single bit of sympathy or warmth.

Pheasantkit looked at Darkkit and shrugged. "Who knows?" he meowed halfheartedly. Darkkit pressed against him comfortingly. Sympathy flooded him. Pheasantkit had never gotten in trouble like this before.

Darkkit mewed sarcastically, "Oh, right. There's nothing to do in the whole nursery."

Pheasantkit smiled, and Darkkit could see his happiness lifting like a cloud. Pheasantkit purred, "Well, Darkstar. ShadeClan can't exactly protect itself from Pheasantstar."

Darkkit growled playfully as Pheasantkit leaped at him. Darkkit battered at Pheasantkit's shoulders. The stocky brown and red tom pawed at his chest. Darkkit pushed Pheasantkit off with his hind paws and rolled to his paws. Pheasantkit lunged forward and the two kits rolled over and over again.

Darkkit felt Pheasantkit taking advantage of his larger body. Darkkit's brother shifted his weight, making Darkkit have the disadvantage. Darkkit squeaked as his brother pinned him to the ground. Darkkit smiled and pretended to die as his brother pawed at his throat.

Pheasantkit looked down proudly at his achievement. He looked away for a brief moment. Darkkit took advantage of the distraction and hit his brother's face with a paw.

"How pathetic!" a voice sounded near the entrance to the nursery as Darkkit pushed his brother away. Darkkit groaned as Applepaw's scent reached him. He looked over to see the black and brown tom standing in front of the exit, chin high.

Darkkit got to his paws and flattened his bristling fur. Pheasantkit shrugged, meowing, "I'll be right back, Darkkit. I know I'm violating the rules, but I need Lightheart right now."

_Don't leave me! _Darkkit stared after his brother. Applepaw smiled, "So, tiny runt, trying to learn battle moves again and failing?"

Darkkit snarled, "You mouse-brained rat! Fish-face! You fox-heart! I'd like it if a stupid MistClan cat bruised you unconscious!"

"Darkkit!"

"Mouse dung!" Darkkit hissed under his breath as he turned to look at Lightheart, Dovekit, and Pheasantkit staring at Darkkit in shock.

Lightheart padded forward and snarled, "How dare you just bully Applepaw like that!?"

Darkkit looked up in shock at Applepaw, who's eyes were glistening with tears. Darkkit looked up at Lightheart, and mewed, "But mom-"

"No buts!" Lightheart growled coldly at Darkkit. "I've had enough of your bullying this fine young cat. Pheasantkit, you are permitted to sleep with us. You _must_ sleep with us as punishment for Darkkit."

Pheasantkit glanced at Darkkit before curling up next to his mother and sister in the nest. Darkkit sighed and curled up in the nest lying at the back of the nursery.

**Me: I'm so excited about this story! In your review, please list all the people You hate so far! XD **

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Darkkit groaned, awakening to the harsh ache of sleeping. He sat up and stretched his limbs. Several days had passed by and Darkkit was still sleeping alone. He was now permitted to leave the nursery but not allowed to sleep with the others. Darkkit stood and padded out of the nursery. Dawn light seeped into his pelt, warming him to the tips of his whiskers.

Darkkit's ears pricked as he heard Tawnyfur's voice, "Applepaw and Thornpaw! Please go help Lightheart! Dovekit has a tick behind her ear and you two need to clean up the nursery moss and get new moss!"

Applepaw and Thornpaw grumbled as they trotted into the medicine cats' den. The two apprentices padded back out with mouse bile in their jaws. They trotted into the nursery, disappearing from Darkkit's sight. Darkkit purred with delight. Applepaw had to get his paws sticky with mouse bile! Darkkit trotted into the nursery to watch.

The two apprentices were working together. Thornpaw was holding Dovekit to the ground while Applepaw was holding the mouse bile. Darkkit padded closer. He wanted to see every detail on his archenemy's face. After all, Applepaw had ruined his connection with his family.

Darkkit slipped on some mouse bile and fell against Applepaw. The apprentice's mouth opened in shock and the mouse bile slipped from his jaws. Mouse bile fell all over Dovekit and Thornpaw. Dovekit wailed as her pale gray pelt was splattered with the yucky stuff.

Lightheart bristled and leaped to her paws. She snarled, "Darkkit, how dare you!?"

Darkkit looked up at her and meowed, "Mom, I-"

"Enough! Get out of here now!" Lightheart interrupted him. Darkkit flattened his ears and padded out of the nursery. He dragged his paws to the elders' den, where he would be alone.

Soon, perhaps, there would be elders, but ever since ShadeClan split up by HeartClan, whom had risen to power and tried to destroy every Clan but their own about eighteen moons ago, all of the older cats had gone with Raggedstar, the previous leader, so there weren't going to be any elders for some time.

Darkkit dragged himself deeper into the den. He curled up in the back of the den. What had happened? He and Pheasantkit had been perfectly happy less than a moon ago. What had they done wrong to make their family hate them?

"Darkkit," a growl announced Tawnyfur's presence. "Pinestar wants to see you."

Darkkit stood and padded after Tawnyfur into the lichen covering the entrance if an oak with a dark hole in it. Darkkit pushed through the sheltering lichen the warriors had purposefully grown to protect the leaders' den.

Pinestar was sitting up in his nest at the back of the den. The ShadeClan leader's eyes were narrowed as he watched Darkkit pad in. Darkkit sat down nervously. His tail twitched back and forth.

"Darkkit," Pinestar began, "you realize your repeated actions will lead to consequences."

"But it's not my fault!" Darkkit burst out. "Applepaw has been bullying me all my life!"

"Enough!" Pinestar silenced him with a snarl. "I don't want to hear anything about Applepaw! He is a fine young cat and he hasn't done anything wrong!" _  
_

_That's what you think, Pinestar,_ Darkkit thought to himself angrily.

Pinestar continued, "I understand that you're jealous of Applepaw, but you don't have to make him or any other cat suffer for it."

Darkkit wanted to screech his indignation, but he forced himself to remain silent.

"Lightheart demands you be punished, but I'm going to leave you with a warning," the ShadeClan leader meowed.

Darkkit relaxed. He wasn't going to get in trouble!

Pinestar twitched his nose. "Tomorrow is the Gathering night. I don't want any trouble."

Darkkit dipped his head to the black tom. "Thank you, Pinestar," he replied softly. Pinestar flicked his tail dismissively.

Darkkit headed out to the nursery. Halfway there, Applepaw snickered, "Got in trouble with _my _mentor, did you?"

Darkkit looked up at the apprentice. "Actually, no," Darkkit responded softly. He was still stunned that he hadn't gotten his apprenticeship delayed.

"Too bad," Applepaw growled. He looked furious that Darkkit hadn't gotten into trouble.

Darkkit smirked. He hadn't gotten into trouble! He wasn't going to be punished...

Darkkit ducked into the nursery. Lightheart raised her head, her eyes narrowing. Darkkit frowned as he realized she wasn't even looking at him. Darkkit padded up to his nest. He curled up and tucked his tail over his eyes.

Darkkit listened for a while to the gentle snoring of Lightheart and his siblings. After a seemingly long and endless time, Darkkit found the safety of sleep.

**Me: ****Poor Darkkit. I know this story seems cruel, but just watch what happens. Hold on out there.**

**Also, if you think Pinestar was wise in not punishing Darkkit, put this in your review; $.**

**I do not own, our claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Darkkit shivered. Leaf-fall was on the way and the cold winds and had come in quite rapidly. Tawnyfur was calling cats to go to the Gathering, "Applepaw, Thornpaw, Wingpaw, Foxpaw, Nightclaw, Oaktail, Ratstorm, Poolshadow, and Deerpelt."

The cats lined up at the entrance. Darkkit flexed his claws, wishing he could go with the cats. The lichen shivered as Pinestar pushed his way through. Pinestar called and led the cats out, Applepaw, Wingpaw, and Thornpaw racing out of the den to join the other cats heading for the Gathering.

Darkkit heard paw steps and turned to see Dovekit passing by, Pheasantkit close by. Pheasantkit glanced at Darkkit with a look of longing, but Lightheart's growl made him turn away. Darkkit growled under his breath. If Lightheart hadn't separated him and Pheasantkit, things would have been much better.

Darkkit stood and trotted off to the apprentices' den, where he knew Robinpaw and Birdpaw would be. He spotted Birdpaw pacing in front of Robinpaw, who was sitting down in his nest.

Birdpaw was muttering, "But Robinpaw, you know how tense Gatherings could be."

Robinpaw snorted, "Next moon is the daylight Gathering. Any tensions this Gathering will fade in competition."

Birdpaw sighed with annoyance, "It doesn't matter when the daylight Gathering is. I suppose I'm just worried we'll have more taunts from the other Clans."

Robinpaw grunted, "Everything will be fine. MistClan and FireClan wouldn't dare say one taunt to our cats right before leaf-fall."

Birdpaw nodded. "I guess that makes since," she replied. The flecked she-cat sat down in the moss that Darkkit guessed to be her nest. Birdpaw looked up as she noticed Darkkit pad in.

Darkkit purred teasingly, "Freaking out about the Gathering?"

Birdpaw smiled and retorted, "Eavesdropping on your Clanmates?"

Robinpaw added, "And flirting with Birdpaw?"

Darkkit's face burned. "Of course not!" he replied, bristling with indignation. Robinpaw sat up and stretched.

Darkkit tilted his head. "If you're so worried, why didn't you go to Gathering?" the dark tabby asked Birdpaw.

"It doesn't work like that," Birdpaw meowed quickly. The flecked she-cat continued, "Tawnyfur organizes the patrol. You never know if you'll be part of it."

Darkkit shook his head and responded, "Why don't you just ask Pinestar personally? Besides, I didn't know the other Clans taunt us."

Birdpaw shrugged, standing up and shifting her nest around. Robinpaw replied for her, "Birdpaw isn't so great under the spotlight. The other Clans taunt us because half the Clan left to join HeartClan. We gave up!" The light brown tabby slammed his paw on the ground, nostrils flaring. "Raggedstar led our cats to their deaths. She destroyed us! The other Clans blame us for something we didn't do! We rebelled! We did _everything!_ And they don't care."

Darkkit watched the bristling tom. "You're right," he mewed. Robinpaw looked up at him. "The other Clans are wrong. But we can't hate them for it. I know they're misjudging us, but for good reason. All the Clans went through a horrible time. They were shocked and scared. Now, they're just channeling their fear of that time into us because we were most involved."

Robinpaw and Birdpaw stared at Darkkit. Embarrassment flooded the little tom. "Brilliant," Robinpaw whispered. "You're right."

Darkkit's embarrassment faded. He stared in shock at Robinpaw. Somebody had said something nice to him! Darkkit dipped his head. "I-I better head back to the nursery," Darkkit stammered.

Darkkit ducked out and padded toward the nursery. Maybe Robinpaw was right. Maybe he was brilliant. Maybe he could even become deputy... our Clan leader! Maybe he would be the greatest leader ever known by the Clans! _Darkstar... What a wonderful name..._

__**Me: I'm certain you people out there are happy something good happened. Am I right?**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Darkkit twitched his whiskers as Thornpaw explained all that had happened the day after the Gathering, "There are _so _many cats! They were everywhere! I met a she-cat named Vixenpelt from FireClan and she showed me to some FireClan apprentices named Stonepaw, Breezepaw, and Lightningpaw! They're already nine moons old! I got to see Shortfall on the Gathering Rock instead of Sparrowstar. Apparently, by what Vixenpelt said, Sparrowstar will come back next moon cause her kits, Hawkkit, Emberkit, Frostkit, and Skykit will be apprentices then. Shortfall said that he and Fawnwish had kits together! Their names are Briarkit and Webkit. Jaystar said that FireClan was growing strong and Stormfire and Dogfur have a kit named Reedkit. Pinestar announced me and my siblings and it was so scary! Then Addertooth challenged that we were recruiting kit-warriors! It was creepy, cause we almost fought with MistClan but Jaystar silenced everyone."

_So Birdpaw was right, _Darkkit thought, narrowing his eyes.

Applepaw padded over. "It was _amazing! _I wish you had come, Darkkit!"

Darkkit glared at him. "You _totally _want me to come! Isn't that the truth!" he growled.

Applepaw flattened his ears and whimpered, "What did I say wrong?"

"You've said _everything _wrong! Not to Dovekit, not to Pheasantkit, just me. Now, you just patronize me every day of my life! How _dare _you act so innocent! I know who you really are!" Darkkit snarled. "You fox-heart! Always getting everyone to love you and think that I'm the monster! It's not true!"

"How dare _you_ lie like that!" a snarl made Darkkit whip around. There stood Ratstorm, nostrils flared and eyes glittering.

Lightheart came to her mate's side and murmured in his ear. Ratstorm relaxed his bristling pelt and nodded. Darkkit stifled a sigh of relief. His mother had come to the rescue!

Ratstorm smiled and trotted off to see what the hunting patrol had brought back. Darkkit watched the dark gray tom as he mewed something to Toadstripe. The young warrior followed Ratstorm to the fresh-kill pile and dropped his squirrel on the ground and lowered his head to talk in private with the dark-furred warrior.

Lightheart's eyes narrowed as she glowered at Darkkit for a moment. The pale gray she-cat didn't tear her gaze away until Pinestar leaped up next to the Shade Pool.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beside the Shade Pool for a Clan meeting!" Pinestar's voice rang through the camp. Lightheart turned to look up at the black tom. She padded away and sat beside Ratstorm, who watched Pinestar next to Toadstripe.

Darkkit bounced to Pheasantkit's side. "What's going on?" he hissed to his brother. Pheasantkit shrugged.

Tawnyfur strode to Pinestar's side. She sat close to him and watched her Clan. Pinestar smiled and called out, "Tawnyfur and Oaktail are to have kits together!"

Excited meows rumbled throughout the Clan as Pinestar continued, "Tawnyfur will be heading to the nursery. A new deputy must be announced to take her place."

Excitement tingled in Darkkit's paws. Who would be the next deputy? He looked around the camp at all of the warriors, leaning forward eagerly to learn of who the deputy would be.

"The next deputy will be Dustfur," Pinestar announced. The dark brown tabby's eyes grew wide in surprise as his leader flicked his tail for him to come forward. Hesitantly, Dustfur padded to Pinestar. "Dustfur, you are a noble warrior. Your loyalty is higher than that of many cats I know. You mentored Nightclaw, Olivetail, and Hissingshine, and your strength has shown in each of these fine warriors. Do you except the place of deputy?"

Dustfur dipped his head, mewing, "I do."

Pinestar flicked his tail as the Clan shouted, "Dustfur! Dustfur!" Nightclaw trotted over to her mate and brushed her muzzle across his jaw.

Pinestar disappeared into his den with Dustfur following closely behind. Darkkit purred. Dustfur was the perfect choice for a deputy! He was a senior warrior now, but he was always so strong. Every Clan told its apprentices to watch out for him; his battle moves were strategic and powerful.

Darkkit's ears pricked as Applepaw hissed in his ear, "_My _father's the deputy! What's your dad done? He hasn't even completed training with one apprentice, let alone three!"

Darkkit growled, "Yeah, but my father's not close to joining the elders."

Applepaw hissed, "Ratstorm may be young, but that only proves his inexperience. He would never be chosen as deputy!"

Darkkit lashed his tail. "You watch! My father will be the well-respected cat in the Clan someday!"

Applepaw shot back, "Not before mine!"

Darkkit glowered at the black and brown tom. Applepaw smiled and jeered, "I know what your warrior name will be! Darksoft!"

Darkkit snarled, "Just get away from me, Applepaw!" He shoved the apprentice back. Applepaw stumbled and fell into Ratstorm. The dark gray warrior fell backward and collapsed on his side.

"Nice job, Clumsyfall!" Brackenwing taunted Ratstorm as he scrambled to his paws. The dark brown tabby tom strode past, his dark blue eyes glittering.

Ratstorm pushed Applepaw off. "Get off, would you?" he hissed.

"It wasn't me!" Applepaw cried, his face wet with tears. "It was Darkkit! He shoved me!"

Darkkit narrowed his eyes. Applepaw was a good actor, but he saw through the disguise. Ratstorm stood and padded up to his son. He snarled, "Look what you've done! You've embarrassed me with one of the youngest warriors in the Clan! I'll never be respected this way! Why don't you just leave Applepaw alone, kittypet!"

Darkkit flattened his ears. Ratstorm had never called him a kittypet before. He opened his jaws to protest but Ratstorm cut him off, "Pinestar shall know of your insolence!"

The dark gray warrior pushed past Darkkit and strode into the leader's den. Darkkit stared after him, eyes glistening with tears. What would Pinestar do to him?

Pinestar came from his den and called for Darkkit. Darkkit padded over to the black tom, noticing Ratstorm slink away to Lightheart, whom was showing Dovekit a pounce. Pinestar led Darkkit into his den and sat in his nest. The fresh scent of Dustfur clung to the air and Darkkit shivered. In two heartbeats, Applepaw had gotten him into trouble after a perfectly good moment.

Pinestar sighed, "Darkkit, the whole Clan knows of what you have been doing, whether we try to keep it a secret or not. They demand you be punished for your actions, and I-"

"It wasn't me! Applepaw was-" Darkkit struggled to make Pinestar understand.

Pinestar cut him off, "Didn't I tell you not to speak of Applepaw that way again? I was giving you a chance, and you have ruined it! Your apprenticeship is to be delayed!"

Darkkit flattened his ears, staring in horror at his leader. Pinestar's eyes were narrowed coldly. Darkkit turned away and ducked out of the den without waiting for the dismissive signal from Pinestar. Pheasantkit bounded over to him.

"What's going on?" the big tom asked him, eyes stretched wide.

"My apprenticeship has been delayed," Darkkit murmured softly. Sorrow overwhelmed him. How was he to be leader now? He was never going to be Darkstar this way!

Pheasantkit flattened his ears and pressed against him. "I'm sorry, Darkkit," he whispered. Darkkit accepted the comfort and let Pheasantkit lead him to the nursery. Darkkit curled up in his nest, wishing Pheasantkit could wrap around him. But that was forbidden by Lightheart. Pheasantkit and Darkkit wouldn't be able to sleep together until they were apprentices.

"Darkkit," Pheasantkit whispered.

Darkkit twitched his ear. "What?" he murmured sleepily.

"I'm not going to sleep with you when we're both apprentices," Pheasantkit mewed.

Darkkit's whiskers twitched in surprise as he replied, "But why? I thought you liked me, Pheasantkit."

"I do," Pheasantkit mewed urgently, "it's just….."

_Just what? What could possibly keep you from sleeping next to me every night when we're apprentices?_

Pheasantkit was silent for a while. After a long pause, he whispered, "I'm going to be a medicine cat."

Darkkit was stunned. He hadn't thought about that! Had Pheasantkit ever shown that he wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice? _Yes, _Darkkit answered in his own mind as he thought of how much less curious Pheasantkit was in the forest. How much he didn't mind what the other Clans were up to so long as it didn't come to battle. How much the big brown and red tom didn't like to fight but rather play hide and seek.

After a while, Darkkit sensed Pheasantkit's unease. Knowing that the big tom kit was just waiting for a reply, Darkkit responded, "You'll be the best medicine cat in the forest….. with me as your leader."

"That's right," Pheasantkit replied. "You'll be my leader, Darkkit, and I'll be your best medicine cat in the world."

Darkkit purred. He could imagine him and his brother, leader and medicine cat, defending and healing their Clan to the very end.

Darkkit shut his eyes tight. Despite the sadness tugging at his pelt, Darkkit felt a stab of happiness. Sleep found him, and Darkkit welcomed it. It surged through him and filled him with a mixed sense of joy and grief.

**Me: Sadness, sadness. You know, if I could, I would totally make a YouTube video on this! XD**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Darkkit watched Dustfur order patrols, "Ratstorm! Lead a patrol with Foxwing, Olivetail, Thornpaw, and Poolshadow! You'll be hunting. Oaktail, I want you to lead Wingpaw, Robinclaw, and Hissingshine on a border patrol with MistClan. Toadstripe, lead Birdpool, Applepaw, and Brackenwing to mark the rogue borders. Deerpelt, take Snakefall, Bloodwhisker, Velvetfur, and Ivyfoot to mark the border of the Moontrees."

It had been three moons since Darkkit's apprenticeship had been announced delayed by Pinestar. MistClan threats had been rising, and patrols had been strengthened. Even if green-leaf was on the way and new-leaf was growing steadily warmer, tempers had just simply grown. The Gathering had been tense the last moon despite the daylight Gathering two moons back.

Darkkit knew what was to happen when Pinestar made his way to the Shade Pool. The black tom yowled to the Clan. Darkkit watched as everyone gathered around.

"Pheasantkit and Dovekit have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed," Pinestar announced. Murmurs spread through the camp as cats realized; Darkkit was not to become an apprentice.

Darkkit watched his littermates pad up to the stocky black tom. Pinestar went on, "Dovekit, you are ready to be apprenticed. From this moment on, you shall be known as Dovepaw. May StarClan guide your paws down the correct path. Your mentor will be Birdpool. Birdpool, your mentor, Olivetail, trained you well and you are ready for your first apprentice."

Dovepaw puffed out her chest and made her way to her mentor. Birdpool and Dovepaw touched noses and turned to watch Pheasantkit.

Blackfeather stepped forward and announced, "Warriors of ShadeClan, I bring good news. Pheasantkit has chosen to become my apprentice and ShadeClan's next medicine cat! You shall now know him as Pheasantpaw!"

Cheers rang through the air as Pheasantpaw touched noses with his mentor, "Pheasantpaw! Dovepaw! Pheasantpaw! Dovepaw!"

Pheasantpaw smiled and lifted his chin despite the fear scent coming from him. Dovepaw joined Applepaw, Wingpaw, and Thornpaw in the apprentices' den.

"Why are you in here? Shouldn't you become an apprentice?" a soft mew sounded behind Darkkit. He looked over his shoulder at one of Tawnyfur's kits, Sloekit, standing behind him. The black she-kit's green eyes were wide with curiosity.

Tawnyfur pushed the kit back to her belly. "Don't ask rude things here."

Flykit, whom was playing a game of moss ball with his brothers, Weaselkit and Molekit, protested, "Sloekit was just wondering!"

Tawnyfur clouted Flykit's ear with a paw. The dark ginger tom kit squealed in indignation. Darkkit padded up to the four kits and purred, trying not to feel embarrassed, "I just decided to stay here to make sure you three don't get into trouble."

Flykit's eyes widened, "Really? You care that much?"

Darkkit nodded, determined not to act like Applepaw and condemn these kits. Sloekit purred and clambered onto Darkkit's back. Darkkit winced as her tiny claws pricked his pelt. Sloekit stood atop Darkkit's head, forcing his eyes to close. Sloekit squeaked, "I'm Sloestar! Leader of ShadeClan!"

Molekit scrambled in front of Darkkit. His dark brown tabby pelt was dark in the nursery. "And I'm Molestar! Leader of FireClan!"

Flykit declared, "I'm Flystar, leader of MistClan, with my deputy, Weasalmist!" He tackled Molekit, battering at the dark brown tabby with strong hind paws. Weaselkit darted after, his brown and black pelt spiked in determination. Sloekit jumped down from Darkkit's head and joined her brothers' battle.

"FireClan will live forever!" Molekit squeaked and tumbled over and over, grappling with Weaselkit.

Darkkit watched the kits' battle. He thought back to Snowsong and her MistClan friends. The patrol had been so worried for her; he still remembered Troutwater's ranting. Thrushblaze had been worried, too. Apparently, Smokesplash, Snowsong's mate, must have died. Darkkit began to wonder how. Had MistClan been sick then? Or were foxes roaming their territory? Perhaps Smokesplash had been murdered!

Darkkit was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of brambles dragging fur. He turned to see Lightheart squeezing in. The pale gray she-cat muttered, "I'm moving out of the nursery now. I do not have to care for kits anymore."

Darkkit sensed Tawnyfur's shock; same as when she discovered Darkkit slept alone. Lightheart clawed at the moss, shredding it into tiny scraps. She gathered it, murmured a farewell to Tawnyfur, and ducked out. Darkkit fought against the overwhelming sense of hurt welling up in his throat. He swallowed it down and padded over to his nest, acutely aware of all five sets of eyes burning into his back, and curled up.

Exhaustion overtook him and his eyes drooped. He wished Lightheart would protect and nurture him. That she would defend him from the accusations flying around camp. But no one was protecting him but Pheasantpaw, whom couldn't even comfort him anymore because of his apprentice duties.

Darkkit closed his eyes, welcoming sleep when it came.

**Me: Well... This chapter is better than what it could've been, right? Now trust me when I tell you; I feel as bad as you do for Darkkit. I'm going to reply to a few reviews now.**

**Coalstorm of WindClan: Snowsong may show up. It just depends. I feel bad for her. She's lost her mate and is now going through this sickness everyone's worrying about.**

**Goldsong: Don't you want to claw Lightheart's eyes out?! You're right; she probably would just call you a fox-heart and yowl to Pinestar.**

**Goddess of Darkness: Well... as you can tell, Applepaw pretends to be innocent to get every cat to love and support him so they're blind to his black-hearted ways.**

**That was not all reviews, but I'm hoping more review because I have goal of 50 reviews! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Darkkit stretched. Hot greenleaf sun seeped into his pelt. Darkkit stood and pricked his ears as the yowl of Birdpool reached him. Birdpool burst into camp, Hissingshine, Robinclaw, Snakefall, and Lynxfoot limping after her. Lynxfoot's shoulder was ripped open to where Darkkit could see bone. He shuddered and watched Birdpool as she led the injured patrol into the medicine cats' den.

Pinestar leaped out from his den, the lichen shivering after him, and disappeared inside the medicine cats' den. Pheasantpaw raced out, heading into the forest. Moments later, he appeared with herbs hanging in his jaws. The big apprentice sprinted into the medicine cats' den.

Darkkit exchanged a glance with Flykit, whom had been basking with him. Darkkit looked back at the medicine cats' den, waiting tensely for some movement. Dustfur struggled to keep the Clan calm, as every cat was asking unanswerable questions. The dark brown tabby snarled for silence and turned his attention to the small den.

Birdpool appeared after a long pause. She limped out; her wounds had not yet been treated. Dovepaw darted over to her mentor, her pelt smelling of the moss bile she had used to get rid of a tick behind Sloekit's ear. "What's going on?" she hissed urgently.

Birdpool narrowed her eyes to amber shards of ice. "MistClan attacked our border patrol," she informed her apprentice.

Dovepaw bristled, her gray pelt sticking up as her eyes widened in horror. Lightheart sprang over to her daughter and groomed her pelt roughly. Toadstripe snarled, flexing his claws, "Those MistClan fools! I bet they believe they can get away with this!"

Birdpool nodded grimly, replying, "None of them had a shred of doubt on their faces."

Oaktail lashed his tail, snorting, "I bet they are just mad because now Emberpaw, Frostpaw, and Briarkit are sick!"

Several murmurs of agreement drifted through the crowd. Velvetfur growled, "We better teach them a lesson!"

"Yes! We must show those MistClan fools they can't be the boss of us!" Duskfoot yowled in agreement.

Dustfur pushed through the crowd to stand beside Birdpool. "We will do no such thing! It is Pinestar's decision whether we fight or not, not yours!"

Grumbles followed his words. Dustfur's eyes flashed but Pinestar had arrived from the medicine cats' den. Pinestar's face was shadowed with grief. Pinestar announced grimly, "Lynxfoot is dead."

Bloodwhisker whimpered, "He's…. He's really dead?"

Pinestar nodded as Blackfeather appeared. The black tom came to Birdpool, his eyes dark. The medicine cat placed herbs on Birdpool's wounds. Birdpool grimaced as the marigold juice was squeezed onto her wounds.

Darkkit stared at the medicine cats' den, trying to block out the wails of grief coming from the warriors nearby. Darkkit staggered inside, leaving Flykit behind. Pheasantpaw stood in front of Lynxfoot's dark shape. The warrior was lying ominously still.

Darkkit winced at Bloodwhisker's anguished cry. Very recently, Bloodwhisker and Lynxfoot had become mates. Bloodwhisker wasn't expecting kits, and she never would with Lynxfoot.

Darkkit watched as the Clan gathered. Pheasantpaw bustled around, tending to the cats, while Darkkit's sister Dovepaw stood, shocked, beside her mentor. Pinestar lowered his head and muttered, "We will not take this from MistClan. A battle must come to avenge Lynxfoot's death." Pinestar looked up at the StarClan warriors just appearing on the horizon. "I'm certain Rustflight is welcoming him."

Murmurs of agreement rang through the crowd. Darkkit remembered Rustflight vaguely. The tortoiseshell and white tom had been kindly and protective. He caught greencough and died before Darkkit was a moon old.

Darkkit sat. He watched his Clan grieve, but he hadn't known Lynxfoot well. The tabby had visited a few times when he was first born, but Lynxfoot, as many other cats, had to hunt to often, for last leaf-bare had been harsh for ShadeClan.

Darkkit turned his back on the vigil and padded into the nursery. Sloekit, Flykit, Weasalkit, and Molekit surrounded him, eyes wide as they squeaked out questions. Darkkit shook his head, mewing softly, "Lynxfoot walks with StarClan now."

Tawnyfur raised her head, eyes wide with horror. She got to her paws, pelt bristling. "Who did this?" she demanded.

Darkkit replied with a growl, "MistClan attacked the border patrol. Lynxfoot's shoulder was ripped open. He just died."

Tawnyfur flattened her ears. Sloekit turned her shocked gaze on her mother. She squealed, "That can't be true! Can it, mommy?"

Darkkit dragged his paws to his nest. The familiar feeling of anger surged through him. He lay down in his nest, watching Sloekit and her brothers curl up beside their mother's warm belly. A pang of hurt flowed through Darkkit as he thought of his mother. Despite Tawnyfur's offers, Darkkit had decided to remain sleeping alone. After all, he knew his mother would heal up their relationship.

Right?

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Haven't found a computer in a while and it's hard on any mobile device. Plus, school's been throwing out a lot of projects! DX****  
**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Darkkit watched a beetle make his way through the bushes behind the warriors' den. A week had passed and Darkkit often found the comfort of solitude here. He enjoyed watching the beetles and ladybugs moving into the forest, and watched the spiders in awe as they spun their webs or walked proudly past. Darkkit enjoyed being around the different insects and arachnids. They were quiet and seemed to enjoy his company.

Darkkit reached out a paw and the beetle walked onto it. Darkkit drew his paw closer and watched the beetle as its antennae moved around, feeling and scenting its surroundings. Darkkit purred, "How do you beetles do that? I would have thought you to have noses!"

The beetle's antennae twitched in response. Darkkit sighed, "Are you making your way to your family? Do they all love you?"

The beetle seemed to turn its attention to him.

"I wish I had a family like that," Darkkit sighed longingly. The beetle turned and walked over his paw and onto the ground. "I understand. You have to go now. Your family awaits your comfort and protection."

The beetle's black, shell-like body disappeared into the grass. Darkkit laid his head on his paws and watched a spider make a web on the side of the apprentices' den. Darkkit wondered how she made those intricate patterns. How they always seemed to form rings. Almost like flat, tiny waves. Darkkit had seen waves on the puddles, and on the river that bordered MistClan territory, but he had heard from others of larger formations. Lakes, he had been told of. The Tribe cats that joined the Clans often at Gatherings told of endless vasts of water, touching the sky and meeting together as a border separates two Clans. Vixenpelt had told Thornpaw that one. Obviously those two were friends, but nothing closer.

Recently, ShadeClan had launched an attack on MistClan. They had failed, and another warrior had been lost; Olivetail.

Darkkit waited. He wasn't certain what he was waiting for, but whatever it was, he felt he must wait. Darkkit stood and looked up at the darkening sky. He wondered if he would ever become an apprentice. Darkkit sighed and looked out into the camp. Wingpaw and Robinclaw stood by the apprentices' den, talking, while Sloekit, Flykit, Weasalkit, and Molekit asked Thornpaw a million questions. Applepaw and Dovepaw practiced battle moves in the back of the clearing and Tawnyfur spoke with Oaktail. Velvetfur and Pinestar stood together, speaking happily. Blackfeather showed Pheasantpaw how to treat an open wound on Birdpool's shoulder from a dog.

Darkkit sighed, "Sometimes it seems like everyone would be fine without me." Darkkit watched Ratstorm, Lightheart, Toadstripe, and Dustfur making their way out into the forest.

* * *

Bright light surrounded Darkkit. At first he thought he was dreaming, but then he realized, he was awake! He lifted his head to the flames blazing all around the nursery. He struggled toward Tawnyfur and her kits. The embers crashed down, almost on top of Darkkit's head. Seeing that all four kits were fine, Darkkit nudged Tawnyfur hard. The scent of burnt fur hit his nose and he realized her pelt was alive with embers, her pelt covered with soot and her eyes wide in horror. Darkkit knew she was dead.

Darkkit turned to the kits, which were staring at him with wide eyes. Darkkit crouched and ordered, "Sloekit, I'll pick you up! The rest of you, get onto my back and hold on!"

Darkkit grasped Sloekit in his jaws as the other three clambered onto his back. Darkkit winced as their claws pricked his pelt, and soon they were grasping his shoulders, and hard. Darkkit looked around, trying to get out of the nursery. He noticed the lopsided entrance and crouched low. Pressing his belly to the ground, he slid out of the nursery. Darkkit came from the nursery to a horrifying sight. The night sky was blood red from the flames. The dens were alive with the blazes.

Darkkit sprang toward the entrance, only to find it had collapsed under the weight of ash. Darkkit raced to the warriors' den, but the den was so lopsided it prevented Darkkit from reaching the exit behind. Darkkit looked around, dashing toward the leaders' den. Yowls reached his ears from beyond camp, and he knew the cats had evacuated and tried to come back when the kits didn't come. Darkkit looked at the leaders' den. So far, it was fine. The oak tree was covered in ash, but it was not set ablaze. Darkkit placed firm claws on the trunk. He began to slowly make his way up the tree.

Darkkit grew faster when more branches arrived. He clambered up and away from the blazing flames. Darkkit reached the top of the tree on one of the slender branches. He clung on as it dipped dizzyingly downward. Darkkit looked around. There was no way he could simply find his way to the ground and be out of the camp.

Darkkit sprang downward, the kits screeching as they plummeted. Darkkit's paws hardly skimmed the bark as it flit past him. He swerved around the branches and leaped out of the tree. Darkkit's paws slammed into the hard earth. He prevented himself from rolling for the kits' sake. Darkkit darted through the trees, despite his paws, which were blazing with pain.

Darkkit skidded to a halt, bumping into Blackfeather. The black tom's eyes were trained on him. Obviously the black cat had seen something no one else had, for his eyes were wide with traces of surprise.

Pinestar shoved his way through the bracken. "Darkkit! You saved the others!"

Darkkit narrowed his eyes. "We have to go, Pinestar! We're not out of the woods yet!"

Pinestar nodded and turned to the others, eyes darkening. "Come!" he yowled, swishing his tail. The dark-furred tom sprang away toward MistClan territory. Darkkit followed the warriors, refusing to let the other warriors take the kits. After seeing Tawnyfur's burnt body, Darkkit knew he must take care of them.

Darkkit burst through the bushes to arrive at the river. His ears pricked as the ShadeClan cats desperately floundered through the river. Pinestar, Poolshadow, and Bloodwhisker, the best swimmers, assisted the others. Darkkit came to the edge and Pinestar grasped Weasalkit and Molekit. Bloodwhisker took Sloekit from Darkkit's jaws and Flykit. Pinestar and Bloodwhisker swam to the other side of the river and returned for Darkkit. Darkkit leaped into the water, feeling its cold rush push against his fur. Darkkit's fur dragged down at him, yet he somehow managed to keep a steady pace. Pinestar swam beside him, just in case he vanished under the water. Darkkit found it surprisingly easy to swim strongly onto the bank of the river.

Pinestar sat in the middle of the cats. Hissingshine bristled and hissed, "MistClan patrol!"

The ShadeClan cats turned to see the figures of MistClan cats rushing toward them. Darkkit sagged. The weight of the four kits had been devastating. The four were six moons old, and Darkkit was surprised he had managed for so long. Darkkit collapsed and watched through fuzzy vision as the MistClan cats crowded around him and the other MistClan cats, until drowsiness took over and Darkkit fell into a deep and dark sleep.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Darkkit watched as the stars lit up around him. He felt warmth despite leaf-fall amongst his Clan. Yet this was not his Clan. Was he dead in StarClan?_

_Darkkit shuddered. He hoped not. He was hardly through his life! He needed to prove to his Clanmates he could be the greatest! Darkkit's nose twitched as the familiar scent of Blackfeather came to him. The dark gray tabby tom looked around for a familiar black pelt. Darkkit padded into a thornbush and looked out to see Blackfeather standing in front of a muscular dark gray tom. The tom's bright blue eyes were wide and his white muzzle stood out before Darkkit. A tortoiseshell she-cat stood beside him._

_Blackfeather narrowed his eyes and asked politely, _Why have you brought me here? _He looked into the tortoiseshell's yellow eyes. _What's the point, Yelloweyes? Stonewish?

_Yelloweyes twitched her whiskers, her eyes narrowing. Stonewish sat and he whispered, _Darkness is coming for ShadeClan, and all other Clans. One ruler shall come, and will put an end and a beginning to ShadeClan out of the past of his ancestry. This cat, will rule over ShadeClan for many moons to come, but his heritance will seemingly prove him disloyal. StarClan is not angry with ShadeClan. Just know that this previous night has been a sign. A small fire blazes now, but it will grow the more you feed it.

_A worm of fear squirmed in Darkkit's belly. A small fire blazes, as of last night, but it will grow the more you feed it? Darkkit flexed his claws at the thought of Applepaw. Applepaw would just want to sink his cold-hearted claws into ShadeClan and rip it apart! Applestar must be good to feel under his whiskers! Darkkit knew he must prevent him from taking over._

Eavesdropping? _a voice whispered behind Darkkit. He turned his head to see a tortoiseshell tom he recognized as Rustflight. _

_Darkkit glanced over his shoulder at Stonewish, Yelloweyes, and Blackfeather. The black tom was beginning to fade as he awoke. Darkkit looked up at Rustflight and asked, _Am I dead?

_The tortoiseshell shook his head. _No, not dead. You dreamed your own way here.

_Darkkit relaxed. Part of his fear faded. Rustflight purred with amusement, _You best be on your way. Watch your step, Darkkit. Whatever you do now will change the future in many ways.

_Darkkit watched as Rustflight began to fade. Thinking of Blackfeather's encounter with Yelloweyes and Stonewish, he awoke._

Dawn had already arrived when Darkkit awoke. He sat up to find himself face-to-face with a fox-colored she-cat. Darkkit started, "Who are you!?"

The she-cat's tail kinked in amusement as she purred, "I'm Hawkpaw. My mother is Sparrowstar and my father is Lionfire."

Darkkit wrinkled his nose as the foul stench of MistClan drenched over him. Hawkpaw smiled and glanced over her shoulder. "Your Clanmates are quite amusing. That Applepaw, Thornpaw, and Wingpaw are refusing to eat!" She turned her attention to him, tilting her head to one side in bewilderment. "I've never seen you before! Who are you?"

Darkkit looked at Sloekit and her littermates. "I'm Darkkit."

"You're a kit!?" Hawkpaw jumped, looking surprised. Darkkit looked at her and nodded. "What happened to make you so big? You're bigger than me!"

Darkkit grumbled, "I was delayed in my apprenticeship for several things I didn't do."

Hawkpaw sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend. Frostpaw and Emberpaw were blamed for something they didn't do, too. You see, Addertooth set a prank on Sparrowstar that smelled of Frostpaw and Emberpaw. Because the two she-cats appeared to be hurrying away to go on patrol to escape Sparrowstar, she thought they had done it. Then she figured out it was Addertooth and yowled her head off at him."

Darkkit nodded, relaxing a bit about how this MistClan cat could relate. He looked at the mound of fish nearby and hissed, "I can see why Applepaw, Thornpaw, and Wingpaw are refusing to eat!"

Darkkit's ears pricked as Pheasantpaw bounded over. "Hey, Darkkit! You're going to be apprenticed soon! Pinestar says that because of your actions, you have proven yourself worthy! He says he has to wait a bit to find out the mentor, but you're going to be an apprentice!"

Excitement flooded Darkkit and he leaped into the air, dancing around Pheasantpaw for a moment. "I can't wait!"

Pheasantpaw purred, "My brother is going to be an apprentice!"

Darkkit turned to Hawkpaw, who was smiling. "I'll see you at Gatherings, then!"

Hawkpaw nodded, mewing, "And that's in a week!"

Darkkit nodded and looked at Pinestar. "So long as we get back to camp soon."

Hawkpaw twitched her nose. Sparrowstar padded over to Pinestar and mewed something to him. Pinestar yowled, "ShadeClan, Sparrowstar says that her warriors have checked and the fire is over! We may return home, now!"

Darkkit smiled and looked at Hawkpaw. "See you soon, then!"

Hawkpaw waved her tail and Darkkit sprang after the other warriors into the forest. He pounded after the apprentices and Pinestar led the cats into camp. Pinestar sprang inside and skidded to a halt. He stared, eyes wide, as the ShadeClan cats surveyed their camp. Silence spread over the cats like a cloud as Tawnyfur was dragged from the nursery. Dustfur and Duskfoot dragged out Nightclaw from the warriors' den. Dustfur let out an anguished yowl as he wrapped around his deceased mate. Cats formed a vigil, and Darkkit lowered his head sadly. He padded to Tawnyfur and Nightclaw's sides and sat. He joined the vigil, awaiting for night to come and dawn to retrieve the two cats.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Darkkit watched as Pinestar stood in front of the Shade Pool, yowling, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here before the Shade Pool for a Clan meeting!"

Darkkit gathered with Sloekit, Weasalkit, Flykit, and Molekit. Pinestar yowled, "Sloekit, you have reached the age of six moons along with your littermates and from this moment on you will be known as Sloepaw. Your mentor shall be Deerpelt. Deerpelt, you were trained well by Hissingshine and ready to receive your first apprentice. I hope your courage and hope pass down to Sloepaw."

Sloepaw jumped to Deerpelt and sat by her excitedly.

"Weasalkit, from this moment on you will be known as Weasalpaw. Your mentor shall be Toadstripe. Toadstripe, Nightclaw taught you well and you are ready to receive your first apprentice," Pinestar called. Toadstripe winced at his former and deceased mentor's name but allowed Weasalpaw to sit beside him. "Flykit, from this moment on you will be known as Flypaw. Your mentor shall be Bloodwhisker. Bloodwhisker, you were taught well by Dustfur and I hope you pass down your bravery and strength to Flypaw."

Bloodwhisker purred happily as Flypaw came to her side.

Pinestar continued, "Molekit, from this moment forward you will be known as Molepaw. Your mentor will be Ivyfoot. Ivyfoot, your mentor, Velvetfur, taught you well and you are ready for your first apprentice."

Ivyfoot dipped her head and Molepaw darted over to her.

"Darkkit," Pinestar announced, "from this moment forward you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor shall be Duskfoot. Duskfoot, you were taught well by Dimstar, and your loyalty and intelligence I hope is passed down to Darkpaw."

Darkpaw padded calmly to Duskfoot. Awe overwhelmed him as he realized he was an apprentice finally! Darkpaw touched noses with his mentor and turned his head.

Pinestar announced, "Applepaw, Wingpaw, and Thornpaw are old enough to become warriors now. I know Applepaw did wonderfully and caught many prey on his assessment, more than I would expect from this charred landscape. Poolshadow? How did Thornpaw do?"

Poolshadow smiled and replied, "Thornpaw did wonderfully. I couldn't have done better myself. He shows honor, respect, bravery, and skill. I believe he is ready."

"And Wingpaw?" Pinestar asked Oaktail.

The tom purred, "Wingpaw did amazing. She proved her skill and worked hard to reach my expectations. She followed orders and did the right thing."

Pinestar nodded to the apprentices approvingly as they came before their leader. "Applepaw, Wingpaw, Thornpaw, do you promise to hunt and defend this Clan, even at the costs of your lives?"

"I do," was all the apprentices said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I, Pinestar, leader of ShadeClan, name you Applefrost. StarClan honors your honor and bravery," Pinestar called. He set his muzzle on Applefrost's forehead. Applefrost respectfully licked his shoulder. "Wingpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Wingbreeze. StarClan honors your loyalty and respect." Wingbreeze did the same as her brother when Pinestar rested his muzzle on her head. "Thornpaw, I name you before StarClan Thorncry. StarClan honors your intelligence and courage." Pinestar and Thorncry did the same as before. As Pinestar stepped back, he yowled, "And we welcome you three as full warriors of ShadeClan!"

"Sloepaw! Weasalpaw! Flypaw! Molepaw! Darkpaw! Wingbreeze! Thorncry! Applefrost! Sloepaw! Weasalpaw! Flypaw! Molepaw! Darkpaw! Wingbreeze! Thorncry! Applefrost!" the Clan chanted the many names. Darkpaw felt prideful that he was finally an apprentice! Plus, he had lots of friends to train with!

Darkpaw smiled at his mentor, and asked Duskfoot, "What are we doing now?"

Duskfoot purred, "I was waiting long enough for you to become an apprentice, and so have you! So, why don't we explore the territory? I'll show you around!"

"Can the others come too?" Darkpaw asked.

"Only if their mentors agree," Duskfoot warned.

Darkpaw nodded and bounded off to Ivyfoot, Toadstripe, Bloodwhisker, and Deerpelt. He asked each and every one of them, and each of them agreed that their apprentices would come.

Darkpaw bounded into the forest after Duskfoot. The black and white she-cat led the patrol of warriors and apprentices out into the forest. Darkpaw followed his mentor, and looked around. Things looked different under amber and golden leaves. A leaf fluttered onto Sloepaw's nose and she snorted, trying to get it off. Purring, her mentor, Deerpelt, flicked the leaf off of her nose with her tail.

Sloepaw blinked at the dark brown tabby gratefully. Flypaw flicked his white-tipped tail, his amber eyes amused. Duskfoot halted at a pond. "This is where we mostly get the water for our queens. It is safe, in our territory, and dogs don't come by here very often. All of the water in camp is from here. It has great-tasting water. It is the only pond in our territory. Of course, we share the river, and you've seen that."

Ivyfoot twitched her nose and grunted, "Let's head for the rogue border. On the northern side of the territory near the Gathering place."

Sloepaw's ears pricked. "The Gathering?"

Toadstripe nodded and bounded ahead, mewing over his shoulder, "Be careful, though. The rogues are still fierce over twenty moons after battling HeartClan. Plus, there has been lots of dog activity. We think it's strays from the Twolegplace a while off."

Toadstripe led the cats to the border. Darkpaw halted and sniffed the rogue scent. He raised his head, ears pricking, as he noticed the cliff nearby. "What's that?" he asked nervously.

Toadstripe nodded to the cliff. "That's the Gathering Rock on top of the cliff. We," he pointed with his tail. "climb through the tunnels in the cliff and come out to the topside."

"Cool," Weasalpaw whispered. Sloepaw and Flypaw nodded in agreement. Molepaw's tail flicked nervously.

"Do any cats fall?" he asked nervously.

Toadstripe shook his head. "Not unless they were pushed. The only recent one was when Sparrowstar was a 'paw and attacked Raggedstar because that evil cat was going to kill Swiftstar, the current FireClan leader."

Molepaw nodded, looking a bit reassured. Darkpaw pricked his ears, "Who was Raggedstar?"

Toadstripe's eyes darkened. "I hardly knew her, but I got to see the last of her."

Twitching her nose, Ivyfoot explained, "Raggedstar used to be known as Raggedclaw. Every cat knew of her ambition, and she had even murdered before, but Dimstar didn't believe one word of it. Dimstar's deputy, Darkfrost, died. Because of how seemingly better she was, she was appointed deputy in Darkfrost's place. Dimstar had rewarded her. However, when Dimstar left to join StarClan, Raggedclaw took advantage of it. She went to the Moontrees and received her nine lives and name. Raggedstar returned to ShadeClan, and turned out to be a wonderful leader."

"Then what made everyone hate her?" Darkpaw asked curiously.

Ivyfoot growled, "Raggedstar seemed to be a very good leader, but she had bad plans; ambitions. Her dreams overtook her, and she decided to find a shortcut to becoming the most well-known and greatest leader. Therefore, she joined HeartClan in the hopes of joining the two Clans together. However, half of her cats had not come with her and Tigerstar grew angry that she could not handle it all herself. Raggedstar instead became the most hated leader of ShadeClan. Even the leader before Dimstar, Berrystar, was threatening, but not nearly as bad as Raggedstar. Pinestar was agreed to become the new leader of ShadeClan. Raggedstar, after the battle with HeartClan, disappeared and was never found again."

_Does that mean Pinestar has only one life? _Darkpaw wondered. If Raggedstar was still leader when he became Pinestar, he must not have gained eight other lives. Darkpaw could tell that was what Ivyfoot was thinking, as well, or she knew.

The others didn't seem to notice. Darkpaw looked at the cliff leading to the Gathering Rock and noticed the little dents on the side. Obviously, those dents were tunnels that ShadeClan used to get to the Gathering.

Darkpaw sniffed the border. It smelled strongly of ShadeClan. Darkpaw raised his head and looked at Duskfoot. The black and white she-cat flicked her tail, "Let's go."

Darkpaw padded after his mentor as she led them south. She veered to the right and halted at a dip in the territory. Darkpaw unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground when he noticed one oak that stood nearby, symbolizing how close the Moontrees were. Duskfoot turned her head.

Ivyfoot muttered, "I've always wondered why there are five when there are only three Clans. And before that, four."

Duskfoot shrugged, "Who knows?"

Darkpaw paused as the other cats padded away. There it was again; the feeling that he must wait. Darkpaw waited and noticed a lithe brown tabby she-cat stepping away from the Moontrees with a white silver-tipped she-cat. Darkpaw pricked his ears as they came close.

The lithe one asked, "Who are you?"

Darkpaw could see she was about his age. "I could ask you the same."

"I'm Tree," the she-cat replied. "This is my friend, Ice."

Ice dipped her head. Darkpaw was stunned at how Clan-like the two rogues acted. Tree purred, "Are you going to tell us your name? Or do we have to ask again?"

Darkpaw responded uncertainly, shifting from one paw to the other, "I'm Darkpaw; an apprentice of ShadeClan."

Ice raised her head in interest. "You're from the Clans?"

Darkpaw nodded briskly.

"We were taught their ways," Tree told him. "We learned everything about the Clans from our mother."

"Who was your mother?" Darkpaw asked curiously.

Ice exchanged a glance with her sister. "She had two names. We call her by the name she wants to be called by; Whisk."

"What happened to Whisk?" Darkpaw asked.

Tree narrowed her eyes and mewed, "We're not certain. All we know is that she told us she must leave for something very important. She said StarClan had blessed us and one day we would know Clan life."

Darkpaw shifted from one paw to the other and asked, "How old were you when Whisk disappeared?"

"Six moons old, to be exact," Ice replied.

Darkpaw's ears pricked as he heard his name being called by Duskfoot. "I gotta go!" he hissed. Darkpaw whipped around and raced toward his mentor's voice, leaving the brown tabby she-cat and the white she-cat behind.

Darkpaw rounded a tree and nearly slammed into Bloodwhisker. The she-cat twitched her whiskers and called, "Found him!"

Duskfoot poked her head from behind a tree several fox-lengths away. "There you are! We've been looking all over for you! Where'd you go?"

Darkpaw shrugged. "I was just studying the Moontrees and when I looked back, you were gone."

Duskfoot gave him a guilty look, "I'm sorry."

Darkpaw felt pity shoot through him. He was Duskfoot's first apprentice, so he should give her a good impression on apprentices. Darkpaw bounded over to her, "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying enough attention."

Duskfoot turned, "Let's go."

Darkpaw followed her through the trees and glanced up to see Tree staring down at him from high up in one of the trees. Surprise surged through him as the brown tabby leaped a far distance to land on the next tree. Darkpaw turned his head and continued to follow Duskfoot.

Darkpaw emerged from the trees to find the river from which he had swam across to reach MistClan territory. MistClan scent flooded over him as he reached the border. Duskfoot hissed an alarm as the hazy figures of cats appeared. The leader was a bracken-colored tom Darkpaw hadn't seen before.

Duskfoot dipped her head, "Brackenleg."

Brackenleg grunted and his patrol fanned out beside him. It consisted of Hawkpaw, a gray and white apprentice with a golden-tipped tail, a golden tabby tom, and a brown tabby with a white marking on his neck shaped much like a V meeting his chin.

Hawkpaw smiled at Darkpaw, and he returned the smile. The apprentice beside her growled, "What's ShadeClan doing so close to the border?"

Hawkpaw nudged the young she-cat, "Calm down, Skypaw." She looked apologetically at the ShadeClan patrol. "My sister can get edgy with leaf-bare so close."

Duskfoot nodded to her, but Brackenleg growled before the ShadeClan cat could speak, "Hawkpaw! Skypaw has a point. What is ShadeClan doing here at this specific time? And with so many kit-warriors!"

Ivyfoot growled, "They're new apprentices, mouse-brain! Do MistClan cats have bees in their brains this leaf-fall? Oh yeah, they always do."

Brackenleg snarled and the golden tabby stopped him with his tail. "It's no use, Brackenleg."

Brackenleg gasped, "But-but Waspfall!"

Waspfall shook his head. The brown tabby nodded in agreement, "The ShadeClan cats are only saying this because you challenged them first."

Brackenleg glared at him, "Birchstone!"

Birchstone flicked his tail. The brown tabby turned his head to address the ShadeClan cats, "Sorry about my warrior. He's been as grumpy as a badger recently."

Duskfoot nodded, "Thank you, Birchstone."

Birchstone nodded and turned, heading farther upriver. Duskfoot turned to the apprentices. "Well, I suppose you encountered your first border skirmish. In skirmishes, you want to be as calm as possible, so as not to stir up a fight. Particularly in leaf-bare, when prey is scarcest. Darkpaw nodded, letting Duskfoot know he understood.

Duskfoot turned and twitched her tail, heading deeper into ShadeClan territory. Darkpaw watched and glanced up at the tree branches above. Had he really seen Tree jump that high?

When the patrol entered camp, Oaktail darted forward to see his kits. He purred, "How was the patrol?"

"Great!" Sloepaw exclaimed happily. "I got to see the forest! It was amazing!"

Oaktail's throat produced yet another long, deep purr as he licked his kits. Darkpaw glanced at Lightheart, whom was standing by the fresh-kill pile speaking with Velvetfur, then Ratstorm, who was talking with Dustfur.

Darkpaw sighed, "I'm going to make my nest."

The dark gray tabby apprentice entered his den and came to his nest. Darkpaw sifted through it, the fresh smell of Wingbreeze drifting to his nose. Darkpaw made his nest the way he would like it to be and then padded out to Duskfoot. "May I have fresh-kill?"

"Of course," Duskfoot replied. "Just take something to the medicine cats first."

Darkpaw nodded and came to the fresh-kill pile. He chose a vole for Blackfeaher and Pheasantpaw's favorite; shrew. Darkpaw took the prey inside the medicine cats' den and set the vole down for Blackfeather. Blackfeather, who was showing Pheasantpaw some herbs, nodded gratefully to Darkpaw. He took the vole as Darkpaw placed the shrew before Pheasantpaw. Pheasantpaw purred gratefully and began to eat the prey.

Darkpaw sat in his brother's nest, entertained by watching the two medicine cats.

"Marigold for infection," Blackfeather was meowing after eating his vole. "Comfrey for what?"

"Healing broken bones," Pheasantpaw replied. Blackfeather nodded.

"What is chervil root for?"

"Bellyaches."

"What about these scarlet berries?"

"Those are deathberries. If a cat eats them, they will be dead in a few minutes."

"How do you cure deathberries?"

"You feed yarrow to the victim. The cat will then throw up the deadly berries and once it is all gone, they will hopefully be alright. However, some cats die because they are too weak afterwards, so it is most dangerous in leaf-bare."

Blackfeather smiled, "Correct. You're turning into a wonderful medicine cat, Pheasantpaw."

Pheasantpaw smiled shyly. Darkpaw purred, "You've always been the best, Pheasantpaw."

Pheasantpaw looked over his shoulder at Darkpaw and purred, "I'm happy enough knowing we're both apprentices now."

Darkpaw smiled happily. He stood, purred farewell, and padded across the camp to the fresh-kill pile. He chose a squirrel and settled in his nest. Darkpaw ate the squirrel, the familiar taste exploding over his tongue. Darkpaw loved squirrel; it was his favorite.

Darkpaw ate the squirrel and disposed of the bones. He curled up in his nest, tucking his nose under his tail. _Good night, _Darkpaw remembered Lightheart whispering in his ear after a long day when Darkpaw was only a moon old. Darkpaw remembered that time, and the warmth in his mother's voice had made him feel happy and excited for the next day. Now, he wasn't for certain if he would ever hear her say it like that again. Darkpaw wished he could hear it again, but it was only in his memories.

Darkpaw knew he would never hear it again.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Darkpaw trotted after Duskfoot. The black and white she-cat led him to a clearing surrounded by dead oak trees. Duskfoot turned to him. "Now, I will show you the hunting crouch, then, you can try it on some prey."

Duskfoot crouched, her tail just above the ground and her forepaws and hindpaws placed firmly underneath her. Her eyes were narrowed and as she crept forward, she took her time. She carefully stepped over the leaves and headed for one leaf in particular. The she-cat continued forward until she was a tail-length from the leaf and then sprang. Duskfoot landed squarely upon the leaf and looked up at Darkpaw. Darkpaw smiled.

"Now you try," Duskfoot encouraged him. "You can try here at the Withering Oaks first, and then try on some prey."

Darkpaw nodded and crouched. He tucked his forelegs underneath his shoulders and kept his hindquarters low.

"Watch your tail!" Duskfoot hissed. "It's starting to stick up!"

Darkpaw tucked his tail low and it hit the ground. Darkpaw hissed and adjusted his tail to be level with his hindquarters. Darkpaw crept forward and headed for a leaf. He leaped and landed on it. He looked up at Duskfoot.

The she-cat nodded approvingly and then mewed, "Now, I want you to act like you're hunting a mouse. Focus your weight on your hindquarters and balance yourself. A mouse can sense you before you know it, so be careful. Bend your hind legs and forelegs and keep your belly close to the ground."

Darkpaw nodded and crouched once more. The dark gray tabby crept forward toward a leaf, bending his legs, focusing his weight on his hindquarters, with his belly lightly brushing the ground. Darkpaw kept his tail straight out like a stick and focused on the leaf. He pounced and landed squarely upon it. Darkpaw bit it like it was a mouse and then turned to Duskfoot. His mentor twitched her nose. "Hunt now."

Darkpaw nodded and turned, crouching. He scented the air and detected the musty tang of a mouse. Darkpaw crept forward as Duskfoot had shown him. A leaf fell on his nose, making him struggle not to sneeze. Darkpaw stopped and scrunched up his face, trying his best not to sneeze. Finally, Darkpaw couldn't hold it in anymore and sneezed. The leaf fell away from him and he could hear the mouse scrambling away.

Darkpaw sighed, "Mouse dung!"

"Bad luck!" Duskfoot mewed. Darkpaw sat down and looked at his mentor. "Go ahead and try again."

Darkpaw crouched once more, doing just as he had before. He scented the air and yet another mouse's scent reached him. Darkpaw crept forward and spotted the creature nibbling on a nut at the roots of an oak tree. Darkpaw wriggled his haunches and leaped. Darkpaw landed squarely on the small creature. Darkpaw bit its neck and turned to Duskfoot with it in his jaws.

Duskfoot's ears were pricked. "Wonderful! Almost no apprentices catch prey on their first try!"

Embarrassment flooded Darkpaw. "I-I've had a lot of practice."

Duskfoot smiled. "Let's see if you can catch some more prey."

Darkpaw set down his kill and dug it up, as Duskfoot had once told him to do. Darkpaw sniffed the air and recognized the scent of squirrel. Darkpaw crept forward and spotted the creature storing nuts in a tree. Duskfoot came to his side and whispered, "The squirrel will come down after patience."

"How do you know?" Darkpaw asked.

Duskfoot nodded to some acorns lying on the ground, "It will come for those soon. Just wait for it to come from the tree."

Darkpaw nodded and waited patiently. Duskfoot crept off, but Darkpaw remained. He waited, as he had done for so long before. All the time Darkpaw had waited crashed down before his eyes.

_Darkkit smiled at Ratstorm. Ratstorm shot him a glare. Ratstorm lied to Darkkit and Pheasantkit about Robinpaw. Darkkit waited for Lightheart to be happy with him and believe he hadn't yelled at Applepaw. Lightheart made Darkkit sleep alone with Pheasantkit. Lightheart ripped Pheasantkit from him and forced him to sleep alone. _

_Darkkit waited for something good to happen, but when something good did happen, Applepaw would make him angry. After Tawnyfur stated she was expecting, Dustfur was made deputy. Applepaw taunted that Ratstorm would_

_never be as great of a cat as Dustfur, Applepaw's father. _

_Darkkit had snapped back, and Lightheart and Ratstorm overheard. Darkkit had to wait for Pinestar to collect him and tell him his punishment._

_Darkkit's apprenticeship was delayed. Darkkit waited a moon and Tawnyfur's kits were born. Then, Darkkit waited another two moons for his apprenticeship behind the warriors' den. Darkkit became Darkpaw and waited to hear if his mentor would be mean to him._

_His mentor became Duskfoot, one of the few cats whom liked him, and he waited to go on a tour of the territory. Darkpaw waited, after their return, for the next day. Darkpaw awoke and waited to go training with Duskfoot. Darkpaw came to the clearing and waited for Duskfoot to speak with Dustfur. Duskfoot led Darkpaw out of the camp and he waited to reach the Withering Oaks. When they arrived, Darkpaw awaited for his mentor to become settled and explain._

_Darkpaw sneezed making the mouse scatter. He waited tensely for Duskfoot to scold him. The she-cat just told him it was bad luck, and Darkpaw relaxed. Darkpaw waited…_

Darkpaw noticed the squirrel was now upon the ground, picking up a bundle of acorns. Darkpaw waited for the squirrel to become completely obsessed and then pounced. Darkpaw landed upon the squirrel and killed it quickly. Darkpaw picked up the squirrel and Duskfoot purred, "I didn't know apprentices, particularly new ones, could wait for so long!"

Darkpaw shrugged. "It wasn't long."

Duskfoot flicked her tail. "Come on, it's sunhigh, and we need to head back."

Darkpaw followed his mentor toward the camp. Something flitted past his vision and he glanced over his shoulder to see Tree watching him. Darkpaw turned his head quickly and padded after Duskfoot.

Duskfoot led Darkpaw into camp and halted. "You can eat after you feed Pinestar. He hasn't been eating much recently."

Darkpaw nodded and took his mouse and squirrel to the fresh-kill. Darkpaw placed his mouse on the pile and trotted into the leader's den, the squirrel hanging from his jaws. Darkpaw glanced at where the lichen had once been. Obviously it had burned off in the fire. Darkpaw looked up to see Pinestar's icy blue eyes pierced through the darkness. His pelt was like a shadow in the back of the den. Darkpaw placed the squirrel before him.

"Here, Pinestar," Darkpaw murmured.

Pinestar nodded to him, "Thank you."

As Pinestar bent to eat, Darkpaw meowed, "Pinestar," he shifted his paws nervously. What would Pinestar think of the question that had been bugging Darkpaw's mind all day and all last night?

Pinestar raised his head to look at him levelly. "Yes?"

Darkpaw asked nervously, "Ivyfoot told me something, interesting. She told me Raggedstar received nine lives and while she was gone, separating ShadeClan into two, you became the true ruler of ShadeClan. So… Pinestar, do you really have nine lives?"

Pinestar's eyes darkened. Darkpaw wondered if the black tom would snap at him. "No." The response stunned Darkpaw. Pinestar's eyes narrowed. "I only received three, for that is the amount Raggedstar lost. Don't tell another cat; ShadeClan cannot afford to lose hope when we've come so far."

Darkpaw nodded slowly. He was shocked from Pinestar's response, but he understood the urgency to keep it a secret. Darkpaw knew Pinestar had two lives left. The leader had lost one a long while back to sickness.

Pinestar dismissed him and Darkpaw padded from the den, his knees weak with fear. Darkpaw padded out of the camp and let his paws guide him. Darkpaw found himself at the MistClan border. Darkpaw looked out into the rival Clan's territory. There was more mist than usual, for clouds hung in the sky creating a great amount of humidity. Just at that moment, Darkpaw's thickening fur was heavy with dewdrops.

Darkpaw didn't spot the movement until a cat appeared right across the river and landed next to him. Darkpaw turned in shock to find himself staring into the amber eyes of Hawkpaw. Darkpaw bristled, "What are you doing on ShadeClan territory?"

"Coming to see you," Hawkpaw replied defensively. "You looked upset and lonely."

Darkpaw couldn't help but relax. Something about Hawkpaw's calm gaze relaxed him. Darkpaw sighed, "Things have just... Things have never been well for me."

Hawkpaw pressed against him, reassuring, "I won't pry you. I just hope you know, you are loved. Why don't you cheer up a bit?"

Darkpaw smiled as Hawkpaw continued, "Why don't you come with me and play a game of moss-ball?"

"Sure!" Darkpaw purred.

As she gathered some moss, Hawkpaw meowed, "Assuming you're an apprentice now, who's your mentor?"

Darkpaw replied proudly, "Duskfoot, Dimstar's final apprentice."

Hawkpaw purred, "She was a good choice. Duskfoot's needed a first apprentice."

Darkpaw nodded in agreement. Hawkpaw licked him on the face once and the two began to throw the moss ball between one another. When sunset came, Darkpaw murmured farewell to his friend and padded off toward ShadeClan's camp. Darkpaw arrived in camp, thoughts upon the beautiful fox-colored she-cat that he had become a complete friend with.

Darkpaw curled up in his nest with a thrilling thought in his head. _Tomorrow nights the Gathering! I'll get to see Hawkpaw again!_

**Me: Aren't you happy things are starting to look up for Darkpaw? Put a + in your review if you think Hawkpaw and Darkpaw are perfect together and a 46 if you think Duskfoot was a great choice for Darkpaw's mentor!  
**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Tree raised her paw off her face and lifted her head. Sunshine lit her den, and she could see clearly. Tree stood and shook her brown tabby pelt free of dust. Tree poked her head out of the thornbush she had created as her den. Tree pricked her ears as Ice slid through the bushes. The white she-cat spat as thorns pricked her beautiful pelt. Tree turned her head to see a dark gray pelt appear from the bushes

"Whisk!" Ice meowed in surprise. Whisk appeared from the bushes, her icy blue eyes narrowing.

Tree purred, "Hello mom!"

Whisk padded over to her daughters and licked one paw, drawing it over her ear. The dark-furred she-cat purred, "You two have grown."

Ice and Tree nodded in unison. Whisk smiled and whispered, "I'll just have to make you two official warriors soon."

Tree exchanged an excited glance with her sister. Did Whisk really mean it?

Whisk purred, "I name you two apprentices before StarClan, Treepaw and Icepaw!"

Treepaw purred, "Thank you, mother!"

Icepaw nodded in agreement. Whisk flicked her tail and meowed, "Tonight is the Gathering. It is time to leave, soon. We will watch the other Clans tonight, as you two are official apprentices before StarClan. We can't interfere yet, but when we do, you two will be great leaders of your own Clans! Ever wonder why the Moontrees has five trees instead of three?"

Treepaw nodded. "Yes, you're right, mother. Is Slash or the others here?"

Whisk nodded, "Yes." The dark gray cat flicked her tail and two dark brown tabbies, a silver tabby with a white diamond, a cream-colored tom, a brown and cream tabby she-cat, a light brown tabby tom, a blue-silver tabby with white stripes, and a silver tabby padded from the undergrowth.

Whisk smiled and meowed, "Dapple and the others wish to become warriors, but it can wait."

Treepaw nodded, "You want to wait till we have a leader."

Whisk flicked her tail in response. "You two will be great one day."

* * *

Treepaw followed her mother's dark gray pelt. Icepaw was behind her, struggling through the bushes. Whisk led the two apprentices in sight of the Gathering rock. The dark gray cat led her daughters into tunnels in the cliff face on the opposite side of the Gathering rock. Whisk led them upward, and Treepaw dug her claws into the earth to hold on. Whisk disappeared from sight and Treepaw saw the open sky above. Treepaw leaped upward and hoisted herself up. Finding herself close by the Gathering rock, she hurried into a bush beside her mother. Icepaw followed and the three she-cats watched as cats filed into the Gathering place.

Cats poked heads out of tunnels and ShadeClan was there. Two apprentices, a big brown and red tom, and a dark gray tabby Treepaw recognized to be Darkpaw hauled themselves out. The big apprentice started meowing to Darkpaw and the two joined a dark brown tabby and a light brown tabby tom.

Treepaw overheard Darkpaw meow, "Hey, Robinclaw! Pheasantpaw, how do the other Clans get here? Dustfur, you get to sit in a special place below the Gathering rock!"

Amusement flooding her made Treepaw flick her tail as she watched the apprentice prick his ears and turn his head to see FireClan cats making their way in. Jaystar darted forward and shot past Darkpaw over to the Gathering rock. Treepaw watched the blue-silver tom leap up onto the Gathering rock and watch his Clan mingle.

Sparrowstar appeared with her Clan. MistClan filed in and the silver tabby she-cat made her way to the Gathering rock.

Treepaw's ears pricked as she noticed that ShadeClan was still smaller than the other Clans. Hadn't they grown?

As Treepaw turned to ask Whisk, Sparrowstar yowled, "Let the Gathering begin!"

Treepaw turned her head back and watched the leaders sit together.

* * *

Darkpaw watched as Sparrowstar stepped back and Pinestar padded forward. "ShadeClan is flourishing. We have many new apprentices; Darkpaw, Sloepaw, Weasalpaw, Flypaw, and Molepaw. ShadeClan is doing rather well, however Tawnyfur has passed as well as Nightclaw. We lost Lynxfoot and Olivetail in battles with MistClan and just the other day, Hissingshine chased the dogs out of our territory. ShadeClan is strong."

Pinestar stepped back and nodded to Jaystar, not wishing to acknowledge his rival. Jaystar stepped forward and announced, "FireClan is flourishing as well! We welcome three new warriors, Stoneflight, Lightningtooth, and Breezeclaw! Leopardpelt is expecting Lowpelt's kits and Eclipseshine birthed two kits with Rainfire, Whisperkit and Flightkit. FireClan is doing well and taking good care of our borders despite a few rogue intruders, which were quickly dealt with. Gingerbracken, Swiftface, Reedpaw, and Lightningtooth even chased away the intruders!"

Darkpaw began to wonder who the rogues were. He remembered that rogues, a moon ago, had threatened the border, but it never happened again. Darkpaw wondered if the FireClan cats were having just as much trouble as they had then.

* * *

Treepaw knew that the rogue cats Jaystar was speaking of were Dapple, Slash, and Cream. The three cats had been trying to gain territory for Treepaw's future Clan, but a FireClan patrol chased them off. Treepaw remembered the description of the leader; a ginger tom with yellow eyes, probably Gingerbracken.

Then Sparrowstar stepped forward and a chill ran down Treepaw's spine. She remembered seeing the smoke from ShadeClan territory and the devastation as ShadeClan took refuge with MistClan for a day. She wondered if Sparrowstar would demand something in return.

* * *

Darkpaw watched as Sparrowstar yowled, "MistClan is doing very well. We are flourishing, and have chased away a few foxes living on our territory. MistClan has four new apprentices, Briarpaw, Webpaw, Smokepaw, and Cedarpaw. Hawkpaw, Skypaw, Frostpaw, and Emberpaw are nearing their warrior ceremonies as well. We…"

Sparrowstar was interrupted by hisses below. The silver tabby lowered her gaze and Darkpaw followed it to see Shortfall and Dustfur growling at one another below the three leaders. Darkpaw bristled. What would happen if the truce was violated?

Darkpaw glanced up at the sky, and a cloud was threatening to cover it. Jaystar yowled, "Stop! You're making StarClan angry!"

The cats below him looked up at the cloud. As everyone grew quiet, the cloud drifted past the moon, missing it. Sparrowstar growled, "Shortfall, Dustfur, please, come apart."

The two deputies grunted and turned away from one another. Pheasantpaw let out a relieved sigh beside Darkpaw. Darkpaw glanced at his brother, surprised that Pheasantpaw hadn't headed for the other medicine cats. Darkpaw looked back up at Sparrowstar.

Sparrowstar continued, "We are growing well, and we are constantly on the alert. No cat will be able to trespass on our territory."

* * *

Treepaw sighed as she realized that the Gathering was to be over soon. However, she was relieved that Sparrowstar hadn't demanded something in return for her hospitality to the ShadeClan cats. Whisk nudged her with a cold, hard nose. Treepaw looked up at her mother.

Whisk whispered, "The cats are only sharing tongues now, we must leave."

Treepaw nodded and padded after Icepaw and Whisk. She leaped high into the air and landed squarely on a branch. She dug her claws into the bark and turned her head to look at the cats below. The cats were talking, and she could see the leaders mingling. Darkpaw was speaking with a fox-colored she-cat in a friendly way. Treepaw looked past him and noticed a black she-cat watching Darkpaw amongst the cats. The black cat looked crushed, and the apprentice turned from Darkpaw and the fox-colored she-cat and deeper into the crowd.

Treepaw turned and leaped through the trees, soon to land by her den. She looked up as Whisk and Icepaw slid from the bushes. Icepaw purred, "Do you have to show off?"

Treepaw smiled, "I better head to bed."

Icepaw nodded and trotted off, "See you, Treepaw!"

* * *

Darkpaw smiled as Hawkpaw purred, "Hey, Blazefire! Thrushblaze!"

Thrushblaze and a black and silver tom were standing nearby. "I want you to meet Darkpaw, ShadeClan's new apprentice," Hawkpaw introduced Darkpaw.

Darkpaw nodded to the two cats. Blazefire smiled and mewed, "_You're _one of the new ShadeClan apprentices?"

Darkpaw grew hot under his fur as he mumbled, "Yes."

Thrushblaze twitched her whiskers and meowed, "I'm Thrushblaze and this is my brother, Blazefire."

Before Darkpaw could think, he blurted out, "Yes, I've seen you before."

Thrushblaze exchanged a glance with Blazefire, bewildered. "How?"

Darkpaw smiled, covering up his incident, he mewed, "I've seen you before when I passed by the border."

Thrushblaze nodded, though Darkpaw could still see suspicion in the tabby's eyes.

"ShadeClan, come!" Pinestar yowled.

Darkpaw waved his tail to Hawkpaw and sprang to his Clanmates. Darkpaw raced after the warriors that surrounded him. Excitement flooded him from that night.

**Me: Don't you love a bit of beautiful romance and a sprinkle of random mysterious awesome? XD **

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Darkpaw watched as the warriors continued to work on the camp. It had been two moons and the camp was not yet finished. Darkpaw licked one paw and drew it over his ear.

Darkpaw rose to his paws and looked at his littermates. Dovepaw was nearing her assessment, and Pheasantpaw was working hard in the medicine cats' den.

Darkpaw glanced up at the sky, excited to see that it was sunset. He and Hawkpaw, or Hawkstorm, as he should now call her, had been visiting each other at the border every night.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood," a voice behind Darkpaw cut into his thoughts. Darkpaw turned to see Sloepaw. The black cat was turning into a beautiful young she-cat. Her pelt was sleek and her muscles slender. Yet Darkpaw saw through the mask of innocence; Sloepaw could be an amazing fighter, and had overpowered her littermates countless times.

Darkpaw nodded, "Yeah."

What for?" Sloepaw asked softly. Her green eyes intensely studied him.

Darkpaw purred, "I've been remembering all the times I've had as an apprentice; training with you and your littermates, patrolling the territory with Duskfoot…"

Sloepaw nodded, yet Darkpaw felt she wasn't telling him everything. Sloepaw twitched her nose. "Dovepaw's assessment is soon," she observed.

Darkpaw flicked his tail and replied, "Yes, it is."

"Are you jealous?" the question caught Darkpaw by surprise. Darkpaw twitched his whiskers.

He shook his head. "No."

Sloepaw appeared shocked. She mewed, "I would be! Your littermate got to become an apprentice, then warrior three moons before you!"

Darkpaw felt hot under his fur as he responded softly, "It isn't that bad. I deserved it."

Sloepaw snorted, "Don't give me that pile of mouse-dung! I know that Applefrost's a fox-heart."

Darkpaw started, "You-you do?"

Sloepaw nodded. Her eyes narrowed with anger as she spoke, "Yes. I've seen how he bullies you and blames you for everything. I know that those ticks in Pinestar's bedding were his fault last moon. I saw him put those ticks in the bedding!"

Darkpaw let out a sigh of relief, "Now someone knows. Why didn't you tell Pinestar?"

"I didn't have enough proof," Sloepaw huffed. "Applefrost washed his scent from that bedding and put yours on it, instead. Pinestar never would have known the difference."

Darkpaw nodded, and some of the weight holding him down lifted from his shoulders. At least one cat could talk to him about Applefrost's treacheries instead of believing that he was an innocent little warrior trying to prove himself to his Clan!

Sloepaw smiled and meowed, "I'd best be off. Dustfur ordered me for evening patrol at the MistClan border."

Darkpaw waved his tail in farewell as the black cat's pelt slipped through the crowd like a shadow. Darkpaw stood and looked from side to side. Spotting Lightheart and Weasalpaw at the fresh-kill pile, he trotted over to them.

Weasalpaw purred welcome while Lightheart turned her head away to her fresh-kill. The pale gray and dark brown she-cat looked ashamed of Darkpaw's presence. Weasalpaw cast a sidelong glance at the queen, before looking back at Darkpaw.

"Did you hear?" Weasalpaw squeaked. "Lightheart's having another litter!"

"Really?" Darkpaw asked eagerly. Little brothers and sisters! Darkpaw couldn't wait to see them!

Weasalpaw nodded. "Yeah, she's moving into the nursery tomorrow. She put it off for a long while," he prodded the queen's belly with a paw, "and so she's going to have her kits very soon."

Darkpaw was surprised he hadn't noticed his mother's swollen belly long ago. He gave a small shrug and meowed, "Congratulations, mom!"

Lightheart gave a grunt in reply and stood. She nudged the remains of her toad away and trotted toward Ratstorm, who watched her from the other side of the clearing with Toadstripe.

Darkpaw purred with excitement. He couldn't wait to see his little brothers and sisters. He would make certain they would be happy.

Darkpaw glanced up at the darkening sky, watching as StarClan warriors began to appear, glittering frostily. _Sloepaw's patrol! I better wait to meet with Hawkstorm. I'll explain when I get there. _

Darkpaw padded over to his nest and laid down. Darkpaw waited, wishing for Sloepaw to return from her patrol. Darkpaw swished his tail as he watched the StarClan warriors. _Stonewish and Yelloweyes... Did they really mean that darkness is coming?_

Darkpaw awoke with a start to see the moon shining brightly on his face. Darkpaw leaped to his paws and glanced around, realizing he had dozed off. Darkpaw noticed Sloepaw sleeping in her nest and he raced from the den. Quietly, Darkpaw slipped into he dirtplace tunnel. Darkpaw slipped through a small hole in the back of the tunnel. Darkpaw raced through the forest, narrowly evading a bramble bush. Darkpaw smiled, excitement flooding through him from ears to tail-tip. Darkpaw raced onward, and soon arrived at the border. A flash of a fox-colored pelt met his eyes, and before he knew it, Hawkstorm stood before him.

Darkpaw purred, "Hawkstorm!"

Hawkstorm smiled and licked one paw, her amber eyes shining. "Hi, Darkpaw!" she replied warmly.

Darkpaw watched her as she pricked her ears and turned to the river. The young warrior stood by the water, eyes narrowed intently. Darkpaw watched in wonder as she hooked a carp from the water. The fish landed beside the warrior and Hawkstorm lunged, ripping open the gills.

"Nice catch!" Darkpaw purred, admiring the she-cat's finesse. Hawkstorm gave her chest fur a few embarrassed licks. Darkpaw glanced around and spotted a squirrel nibbling a nut nearby. Darkpaw crept forward, his tail sticking straight out just above the ground. Darkpaw's belly fur lightly brushed the ground as he came in pouncing range. Darkpaw stopped and waited for a moment before pouncing.

Darkpaw landed squarely upon the squirrel and delivered the death bite. He turned to Hawkstorm with the squirrel in his jaws. Hawkstorm gave him a nod and sat down. Darkpaw stepped forward and placed the squirrel before her. Hawkstorm smiled and mewed politely, "I don't know. Us MistClan cats usually only eat fish and mice."

Darkpaw shook his head, mewing in response, "No, eat it. You look hungry." Darkpaw nodded to Hawkstorm's skinny frame. Hawkstorm looked embarrassed.

"I didn't realize it was so noticeable," she replied softly.

Darkpaw pressed his nose to her ear and whispered, "You'll be fine. Your Clanmates will be fine, too."

Hawkstorm sighed sadly, "Poor mom. She's trying so hard. Sparrowstar seems as though she thinks that the famine is her fault."

Darkpaw smiled in reply. The dark gray tabby purred, "You better make her eat!" He splashed Hawkstorm with river water. The fox-colored she-cat purred and pounced forward, splashing into the water.

Darkpaw cringed as his pelt was splattered with freezing water. Darkpaw splashed Hawkstorm consistently, trying to push Hawkstorm into MistClan territory. Darkpaw let out a meow of surprise as the loose dirt underneath his paws in the river gave way.

Darkpaw yowled as he was swept into the depths of the river. Darkpaw struggled as his head disappeared underwater. Darkpaw struggled as his fur dragged him down. Darkpaw opened his eyes as instinct kicked in. Darkpaw kicked out strongly, forcing his way to the surface. Darkpaw's claws met mud and he pulled his head up. Darkpaw dragged himself from the freezing water and collapsed on the bank. Darkpaw gasped for air and coughed up water.

"Thank StarClan you're alright!" Darkpaw heard Hawkstorm gasp above him. Darkpaw felt drained of energy and did not reply. "I better get you home!"

Grasping Darkpaw's scruff, Hawkstorm followed the river upstream to where it veered into ShadeClan territory. Hawkstorm dragged Darkpaw into ShadeClan territory and then set him down. "Can you manage from here?" Hawkstorm asked, concern lighting up her eyes.

Darkpaw nodded, "I think I can."

Hawkstorm waved her tail and covered up her scent. Then, the fox-colored she-cat raced off toward MistClan territory. Darkpaw staggered toward the ShadeClan camp. Pushing toward camp, Darkpaw shivered. He paused and washed his pelt, drying up.

As usual, he hunted for prey. Remembering the squirrel, Darkpaw wished he had grabbed it before Hawkstorm took him so far. Catching two mice, Darkpaw headed back toward camp. Darkpaw pushed through the thorn tunnel and Thorncry, the cat sitting guard, purred, "Someone's going to have a nice breakfast!"

Darkpaw purred in response and dropped his prey by the fresh-kill pile. Darkpaw slipped into his nest and fell into a deep sleep.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Darkpaw raced after his littermate. The ShadeClan cats were invading the MistClan border as leaf-bare threatened their prey. It was becoming increasingly harder to find prey throughout the forest, and Pinestar was prepared to take what his Clan needed.

Dovepaw had received her warrior name the day after Darkpaw had almost drowned a moon ago. She had been named Dovetalon with intelligence and bravery. Dovetalon was just ahead of Darkpaw, and was proud of her name.

The other cats were Oaktail, Velvetfur, Ratstorm, Weasalpaw, Sloepaw, Flypaw, Molepaw, Blackfeather and Pheasantpaw, Thorncry, Applefrost, Wingbreeze, and Hissingshine. Molepaw, Flypaw, Wingbreeze, Velvetfur, Ratstorm, and Oaktail, led by Pinestar, were the second patrol, while Darkpaw, Dovetalon, Thorncry, Applefrost, Sloepaw, and Weasalpaw, led by Hissingshine, were the first.

Darkpaw emerged from the trees and glanced up at the claw-scratch moon. The night was dark, for the moon was simply too small to make much light. Darkpaw turned his gaze top Hissingshine's shadow-like pelt.

Darkpaw could smell the fishy MistClan scent as the cats crossed the border line. Before Darkpaw knew it, battle broke out. Yowls ripped through the night as claws unsheathed and blood and fur went flying. Darkpaw sprang upon a white she-cat known as Snowsong.

The she-cat snarled and reared, forcing Darkpaw to abort his attack. Darkpaw leaped backward as Snowsong whipped around, snarling. The white cat lunged forward, claws outstretched. Darkpaw evaded her attack carefully and flung himself into her side. Snowsong tumbled over, hissing, as Darkpaw bit her shoulder, hanging on with his claws against the rolling mass that the two of them had created.

Darkpaw lashed his tail as Snowsong stopped the rolling and battered at Darkpaw with her hind legs. Darkpaw staggered backward, pain searing through his belly, as the she-cat regained her paws. But as Snowsong lunged for another attack, Darkpaw hit her full in the face with a well-aimed blow and sent her reeling. Darkpaw darted forward and bowled the she-cat over. Darkpaw ripped at Snowsong's chest and shoulders, making red stain the white she-cat's pelt.

A yowl exploded from the side of Darkpaw. Darkpaw turned his head to see a dark gray tom with white paws named Smokepaw barrelling toward him. Darkpaw snarled and leaped away from Snowsong. Smokepaw whipped around to face him, growling ferociously. A gray tom with a dark gray underbelly named Cedarpaw joined his brother, protecting their white-furred mother. Darkpaw snorted, noticing he was outnumbered, and abandoned that position. Darkpaw raced into the thick of the battle. Darkpaw looked around.

The dark gray tabby noticed Sloepaw and Weasalpaw fighting side-by-side against Emberfrost. Skyfall and Frostleaf had cornered Pinestar by the river, and the black tom could not get help. Darkpaw raced forward and leaped upon Skyfall's back. Darkpaw was sharply aware of the fact that Emberfrost, Skyfall, and Frostleaf were sisters with Hawkstorm, but he knew he could not show mercy. Darkpaw ripped at Skyfall's shoulders, reminding himself that this was a MistClan cat, and his enemy, not just Hawkstorm's sister. Pinestar, taking the advantage, sprang into battle with Frostleaf.

Skyfall snarled and shook her pelt furiously. Darkpaw clung on, trying not to fall off. Skyfall hissed and rolled, crushing and stunning Darkpaw. The gray and white she-cat slashed Darkpaw's cheek. Darkpaw rolled away and leaped back, hissing. Paws slammed into Darkpaw's side, and he looked up to see Sparrowstar glaring down at him. The silver tabby hissed and slashed at Darkpaw's pelt.

"You look _wonderful _down there, Darkpaw! Maybe you should make that a new trend!" Applefrost sneered somewhere nearby before he was attacked by Addertooth.

Darkpaw snarled, gaining strength in Applefrost's jeer. Darkpaw pushed Sparrowstar back, forcing her to slam against a willow tree. Darkpaw snarled and bit the she-cat's chest and ripped it open. The MistClan leader shrieked as Darkpaw slashed her muzzle repeatedly, "Retreat, MistClan! Retreat!"

Darkpaw stepped away from Sparrowstar. The MistClan leader raced away, leading her warriors back home. "Take the territory! We didn't find much prey there, anyway!" Shortfall snarled over his shoulder, yet Darkpaw knew that was a joke. Every ShadeClan warrior knew that the river was a vital piece of territory for the MistClan cats.

Darkpaw marked the border Pinestar had marked out with a sweep of his tail. Darkpaw smiled, spraying the willow tree that still bore Sparrowstar's blood. He was simply happy that he hadn't met Hawkstorm in the battle. Darkpaw knew she had been there, since her sisters had been. At least, she was most likely there. Darkpaw pricked his ears as Pinestar called, "ShadeClan, return to camp!"

Darkpaw followed the other warriors after the ShadeClan leader. Pinestar led his cats back to camp. The cats in camp gathered around as the injured warriors appeared into camp. "We won!" Pinestar yowled.

"This calls for a feast!" Dustfur yowled. The deputy had remained in camp to protect it while the other warriors were gone. The dark brown tabby looked excited and happy.

Darkpaw looked at his friends, the other apprentices. Sloepaw purred happily, "This is wonderful!"

Dustfur, Hissingshine, and Pinestar passed out fresh-kill happily. Darkpaw dug into the squirrel he was given.

Tonight had made him understand how great of a part he was in the Clan. Tonight had taught him more than Lightheart had taught him in over thirteen moons.

**Me: I better get onto reviews now! Haven't been doing it much. Over halfway to my goal! So happy right now!**

**SwiftStar1: Swifty, I haven't spoken with you in FOREVER! Thank you so much for reviewing so much! You are so hilarious and I'm certain you and Pheasantpaw would get along just fine!**

**Goldsong: As you can see, Darkpaw got an awesome mentor and she is teaching him real well.**

**Peppercloud: How hilarious is it that you guessed the precise courseline of the story!? **

**AlphaDerSchatten: She is the worst queen ever, isn't she? Well, Darkpaw's still finding happiness in some places.**

**Moondust: As you can see, it goes from worse to better, so we can be really happy now, right?**

**The Writer's Girl: Thanks so much! I've been hoping for some good encouragement! :)**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Pinestar stood by the Shade Pool, his black pelt like a patch of shadow amongst glimmering stars. The StarClan warriors shone above, and as Darkpaw watched, the black tom's icy blue eyes seemed just like two shining stars.

The ShadeClan leader had calle the Clan together for a reason none of them knew. Darkpaw looked down at Lightheart's new litter, which were bouncing around him excitedly. Darkpaw shot out a paw to stop Ferretkit from attacking Dovetalon, who didn't seem to have any tolerance for her little brother and sisters.

The dark brown tabby tom kit turned to look at Darkpaw. Darkpaw purred, "You know Dovetalon doesn't like to play during Clan meetings."

Ferretkit let out a dramatic sigh and stumbled over to his sisters. Darkpaw looked over each of them. Ashkit, her gray pale-flecked and black-flecked pelt fluffed up against the cold wind, was staring with wide blue eyes at Pinestar, Whiskerkit sat next to her, grooming her long-furred gray tabby pelt quickly. Beside her other two sisters, Rosekit purred happily as she watched Pinestar. Rosekit's reddish, dark brown pelt, stood out amongst the other cats, but she was happy.

Ferretkit was the runt of the litter and his sisters often left him out, ever since birth. Ferretkit sat beside his big brother, watching Pinestar. "Why does everybody have to be so quiet during Clan meetings?" he asked, green eyes gleaming.

Darkpaw purred, "We have to listen to our Clan leader."

"But-" Ferretkit started.

Pinestar cut the kit off by yowling, "As you all know, three nights ago was the battle with MistClan. As you all know, the battle was great, and our warriors and apprentices showed great promise. ShadeClan has grown stronger with the addition of prey, as our enemy has grown weaker. We will not see too much from our MistClan neighbors, and we never will. ShadeClan will remain strong, and this leaf-bare cats will have prey aplenty."

Cheers chorused from the cats below. Pinestar looked down at his Clan, and Darkpaw thought he was going to burst with pride.

"However," Pinestar twitched his tail for silence. Darkpaw flicked his tail nervously as tension settled throughout the Clan. Pinestar paused before announcing, "Dustfur wishes to join the elders' den."

Mews of surprise resounded from the cats.

Pinestar continued as Dustfur stood before his leader, "Dustfur, do you wish to give up the name of a warrior and join the elders?"

"I do." Dustfur twitched his nose.

Pinestar dipped his head and announced, "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have done for us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest and may your wisdom be passed on to the younger cats of the Clan."

Dustfur padded back into the crowd as the ShadeClan cats yowled, "Dustfur! Dustfur! Dustfur!"

When the cheers died down, Pinestar yowled, "I have thought long and hard about the next deputy, as it is moonhigh, and I must name the new deputy."

Nervous mutters sounded throughout the Clan.

"Hissingshine shall be the new deputy of ShadeClan," Pinestar announced.

Hissingshine stepped forward and meowed, "Thank you, Pinestar. I accept this honor."

Pinestar purred, "I'm certain you will be a great deputy. Now then, Sloepaw, Weasalpaw, Flypaw, Molepaw, and Darkpaw fought hard three nights ago, and I believe it is time for them to become warriors."

Darkpaw exchanged an excited glance with Sloepaw. Now, Darkpaw's time had finally come!

Pinestar continued, "Since we will have no more apprentices for a while, the young warriors will be expected to help with apprentices' duties."

Darkpaw dipped his head in response. He would do the duties, so long as he became a full warrior of ShadeClan!

Pinestar went on, "I, Pinestar, leader of ShadeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them to you warriors in their turn."

Pinestar looked up at the sky and then down at the five apprentices. He asked, "Do each of you promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the five apprentices replied, some shyly and others proudly.

Pinestar announced, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sloepaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Sloeberry. StarClan honors your intelligence and superiority."

Sloeberry dipped her head and licked Pinestar's shoulder when he rested his muzzle upon her forehead.

Pinestar called, "Weasalpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Weasalflight. StarClan honors your gentleness and loyalty."

Weasalflight copied his sister.

Pinestar carried on, "Flypaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Flytooth. StarClan honors your respect and honor." Pinestar did the same with Flytooth. "Molepaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Molefur. StarClan honors your careful behavior and caring personality."

Molefur purred as he copied his brothers and sisters.

Pinestar came before Darkpaw and announced, "Darkpaw, you were delayed and you had to wait for so long for this moment. I know you have dreamt of it and you are ready to become a warrior. Therefore, I am happy to name you, Darkpaw, to be known, from this moment forward, as Darkspirit. StarClan honors your patience and bravery, and we welcome each of you as full warriors of ShadeClan."

As Pinestar did the same with the new warrior, cheers rang through the Clan, "Sloeberry! Weasalflight! Flytooth! Molefur! Darkspirit! Sloeberry! Weasalflight! Flytooth! Molefur! Darkspirit!"

The new warriors watched, eyes shining, as Pinestar yowled, "These new warriors will sit vigil tonight, as custom to the warrior code!" and headed to the thorn tunnel, taking their places as guards.

**Me: Yay! Are you guys happy? I made Darkpaw a warrior! Do you like his name? It sounds foreboding, doesn't it?**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Darkspirit sat beside Sloeberry, the wind stirring his whiskers and forcing icy claws into his pelt. Darkspirit remained silent, as the point of his vigil. Sloeberry glanced at him, and her gleaming green eyes explained everything. Darkspirit smiled back at her, but did not speak.

Darkspirit looked back out at the forest. He knew that Hawkstorm was probably waiting for him, and he hoped StarClan would keep her home. Darkspirit looked up at the shining moon, which was now halfway toward the half moon. Applefrost padded to the thorn tunnel.

"Freezing?" he asked politely, but Darkspirit could detect the trace of a jeer. Weasalflight nodded quickly. Applefrost sighed, "I wish I could help you, but I simply can't."

Darkspirit gave him a sharp glare, but didn't say a word. To his relief, Poolshadow, Brackenwing, Robinclaw, and Ivyfoot joined him, preventing the black and brown tom from sneering at Darkspirit any farther.

Darkspirit calmed down and watched the patrol slip past, Ivyfoot giving Molefur a proud nod of her head. Obviously Ivyfoot was proud of her former apprentice for his fighting skills and that he had finally become a full-fledged warrior of ShadeClan. The dark brown she-cat slipped out after Robinclaw, tail-tip twitching back and forth.

Darkspirit huddled close to Sloeberry and the others. Each of them took turns being in the middle to warm up a bit before warming up another. Darkspirit's claws flexed as he awaited dawn.

* * *

Darkspirit watched through crusty eyes the sun rise slowly into the sky, turning the sky pink. The dawn patrol appeared, with Birdpool in the lead. She gave them a nod and then disappeared into the forest. Darkspirit stretched, his muscles aching.

Weasalflight let out a giant yawn, "That was the longest night I've ever had!"

Darkspirit nodded in reply. He rasped, "Let's get into the nests the warriors made for us."

The others nodded and followed the dark gray tabby. Darkspirit led them to five nests in a circle. Darkspirit sniffed each and chose one closer to the entrance. Sloeberry chose one to the right of him, Flytooth opposing, Molefur to the left, and Weasalflight to the right of Flytooth, beside Sloeberry.

Darkspirit let out long yawn and closed his eyes. Happiness flooded him; he was one step closer to becoming leader with his brother as medicine cat.

* * *

Treepaw, or now known as Treeshadow, watched Whisk as the dark gray cat paced before her, awaiting nighttime. Treeshadow sighed, "Mother, pacing won't make night come any faster."

"Where's Dapple?" Whisk hissed. "She's supposed to be here with the other cats to become part of your Clan!"

Treeshadow flicked her tail impatiently. "Calm down, Whisk. She'll come here soon enough. Besides, I haven't quite received my nine lives yet. Dapple's been my apprentice, and she's already to become a warrior, as well as the others. Icemist is fine, too, I'm certain. Diamond is probably preparing her, now."

Whisk nodded impatiently. Treeshadow stood, mewing, "I'm going hunting."

The brown tabby slipped from the den without waiting for a reply. She was truly worried about Whisk. The dark gray cat was so impatient recently. It was weird for Treeshadow's mother. Whisk had always been a rather patient cat, despite how strict she was. Treeshadow sighed and pricked her ears to the sound of a blackbird twittering. Treeshadow knew that birds weren't common at this point. The brown tabby unsheathed her claws and crept up the tree the blackbird was perching in.

Treeshadow balanced on a branch just above the blackbird, and dropped down on top of it. The blackbird let out an awkward squawk as Treeshadow killed it. "Nice catch!" came a call from below. Treeshadow looked down to see the light brown and cream tabby pelt of Dapple. Dapple was looking up at her from the ground.

The wind tugged at Treeshadow's whiskers as she replied, "It's not much. It's pretty scrawny."

Dapple shrugged, "If that's the best we can get, we might as well. Food is food, after all."

Treeshadow leaped down to become level with Dapple. "You're right," Treeshadow agreed. She held the blackbird in her jaws, muffling her voice. "Let's get back."

Dapple nodded and followed Treeshadow. Treeshadow trotted toward camp, where she knew Whisk would be waiting. When Treeshadow arrived, the dark gray she-cat was sitting in the center of the den, waiting impatiently.

Treeshadow set the blackbird before her mother. Whisk purred her thanks and began to eat. The brown tabby laid down in her nest, dozing off to await te next day.

* * *

Darkspirit awoke to the blood red light of sunset. He stretched and rose to his paws. Darkspirit padded into camp and glanced around. "Darkspirit!" a squeak made Darkspirit look down to the source; Ferretkit.

Darkspirit purred, "Hello, Ferretkit!"

"Dustfur says that when the sky is red at night, medicine cats are delighted because that means that no storms will be coming for the next few days!" Ferretkit squealed with excitement.

Darkspirit purred happily, "It's true, you know!"

Ferretkit's eyes widened and he mewed, "Really?"

Darkspirit nodded, "Yes. Why don't you come with me to see if Dustfur needs his bedding changed."

Ferretkit smiled and squeaked, "Can I come with you?"

Darkspirit nodded and led his little brother into the elders' den. Dustfur lay in his nest, his dark pelt sleek, his graying muzzle rested on his paws. Ferretkit purred, "Dustfur, could you tell us about HeartClan?"

"Certainly!" Dustfur replied, raising his head.

Darkspirit asked politely, "Do you need anything Dustfur?"

Dustfur smiled, "I have some ticks, Darkspirit, thank you."

Darkspirit dipped his head to the former deputy and bounded to the medicine cats' den where he retrieved mouse bile. Darkspirit returned and began to get the ticks out as Dustfur began, "Long ago, a fourth Clan lived between MistClan and ShadeClan. This Clan was called HeartClan. HeartClan was a mixture of ShadeClan and MistClan. These cats fished and hunted in forests. Their camp was by a river. One day, the current leader of ShadeClan, Ashstar, knew that her Clan was starving. They were trapped between the Gathering rock and HeartClan, just as we are with MistClan now. Ashstar had to do something for her Clan, and so, she stole territory for HeartClan. Ashstar attacked HeartClan's camp when ShadeClan was barely surviving. She drove HeartClan out of thier camp.

"Ashstar followed HeartClan, tracking the scent of the leader, Foreststar. Ashstar found the leader and her Clan hiding in the Hollow Tree in present MistClan territory. Ashstar destroyed HeartClan and disbanded them. HeartClan was never meant to survive, was what Ashstar said. The other Clans always despised Ashstar, but she had done it for ShadeClan's survival. MistClan and FireClan soon forgot about HeartClan, but ShadeClan never did.

"Eventually, a MistClan medicine cat apprentice, Heartpaw, met with a FireClan medicine cat apprentice, Flamepaw, and the ShadeClan medicine cat apprentice, Blossompaw. The three apprentices knew that something was missing. A story untold. 'The Hollow Tree is just evidence of that,' Heartpaw pointed out. The other two apprentices agreed and tried to find more evidence. Flamepaw did not find much, but Blossompaw found an unfamiliar scent line on ShadeClan territory. Blossompaw told the other two this and they told their mentors, Whispersong, Windlight, and Fallenwing, that they must learn of this mysterious thing.

"The mentors disagreed, so Blossompaw and the others searched in secret. Then, Blossompaw gained her name, Blossomtail. The tortoiseshell was older than the other two and struggled to escape the ShadeClan camp. Blossomtail soon found an old tom named Wheeze. Wheeze told her of an old Clan his mother had told him of. Blossomtail, Heartpaw, and Flamepaw found out about HeartClan, the mysterious Clan that the Clans had forgotten about. Uncertain of this, Blossomtail asked the oldest elder in ShadeClan, Winterpelt, about HeartClan. She found out that the mysteries had been held by the elders and the senior warriors alike. Blossomtail told Heartpaw and Flamepaw, and then told everyone at the next Gathering of their discoveries. In return, Heartpaw and Flamepaw were given their full medicine cat names, Heartpelt and Flamefur, from their mentors, Whispersong and Windlight.

"Then, way later, Tiger appeared, with his rogues. Tiger became Tigestar, and made his rogues warriors. Then, he called his rogue Clan HeartClan, and attacked the other Clans. Raggedstar gave in to Tigerstar and joined him, making ShadeClan a part of HeartClan. Then, FireClan was subject to an earthquake, and were, more or less, destroyed. FireClan seeked refuge in MistClan. Tigerstar died and Splashwhisker, Sparrowstar's sister, became HeartClan's new leader. Also, Pinestar rose as the leader of ShadeClan. Sparrowstar attacked HeartClan with Pinestar and Jaystar. The three Clans destroyed HeartClan and took in a few of the cats inside. HeartClan was destroyed and Heartpelt died with it," Dustfur finished. "HeartClan truly does not belong, and never will."

Ferretkit smiled excitedly, "Thanks, Dustfur!"

Dustfur purred and as Darkspirit made his way out of the den, he couldn't help but think about Ashstar. Once again, the other two Clans had hated ShadeClan for something the ShadeClan leader _had _to do, whether he or she liked it or not.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Treeshadow stared in awe at the Moontrees. Tonight was her night. Treeshadow touched her nose to the glowing moss. She plunged into the depths of a dream. Treeshadow blinked and found herself standing before the Moontrees once more. Treeshadow glanced around and spotted a graceful white she-cat padding toward her.

"I am Whispersong. I was once a medicine cat of MistClan," the she-cat greeted Treeshadow.

Treeshadow dipped her head as other cats appeared around her. A black she-kit stepped forward and Treeshadow recognized her dead sister, Shade. Shade had been killed by a fox when she was two moons old.

Shade reached up her tiny muzzle to touch Treeshadow's chest. "I give you a life for love. Use it well to feel the same ferocity as a queen for her kits to protect your Clan."

Treeshadow felt pain spread through her from ears to tail-tip. The ferocity to protect her kits flooded her.

Shade stepped back and Whispersong padded forward, "I give you a life for justice. Use it well to judge for your Clanmates and make strong decisions."

Pain speared through Treeshadow, and she struggled not to flinch.

A gray tabby she-cat padded forward, and Treeshadow's mind came with a name, _Ashstar._

Ashstar touched her muzzle to Treeshadow's head and mewed, "I give you a life for confidence. Use it well to stand up for your Clan."

Pain flooded Treeshadow again, but not nearly as harsh. Ashstar stepped back, sorrow flooding her eyes, "Never let the other Clans taunt you."

Another cat padded forward, and Treeshadow heard another name, _Heartpelt. _Heartpelt did the same as Ashstar, whispering, "I give you a life for hope. Use it well to see the light in even the darkest of times."

Pain shot through Treeshadow, but she was ready this time, and the pain was less fierce. Treeshadow had the feeling of hope, that StarClan would always help her Clan and she would keep them safe.

Then came another, a cat that Treeshadow, from her head, knew to be, Blossomtail. Blossomtail's scent was wreathed with herbs, same as Heartpelt's and Whispersong's. Blossomtail meowed, "I give you a life for determination. Do what you think is right, and work hard to achieve greatness."

As the pain of Treeshadow's fifth life faded, a cat named Swiftstar stepped forward. "I give you a life for courage. Use it well to protect your Clan and have readiness to jump into battle in times of need."

Treeshadow winced as it seemed a thousand thorn-sharp claws pierced her pelt. Treeshadow recovered, shaking, and as a blue-gray she-cat padded forward, another name came into Treeshadow's head, _Waterwish. _

Waterwish whispered, touching her muzzle to Treeshadow's head, "I give you a life for humility. Use it well to prevent battles by accepting when you are wrong."

Treeshadow felt the pain sear through her, but it wasn't as sharp as the others.

Waterwish stepped back and a blue-gray she-cat stepped forward, mewing, "I give you a life for joy. Use it well to find happiness in every situation and lift your Clanmates up to be happy, strong, warriors."

Treeshadow felt a feeling of complete joy. No pain came with this life, simply happiness. Treeshadow had heard in her head that this cat was Rainfern, an old MistClan deputy, killed by a badger's mighty paw.

Then came another cat, a cat Treeshadow heard to be Mintsplash. This silver tabby MistClan cat whispered, "I give you a life for nobility, honor, and fidelity. You are noble and you must understand the meaning of honor. You must have steadfast loyalty to your Clanmates." Mintsplash stepped back and yowled, "Your old life is gone now. You have nine lives and a new name. Welcome, Treestar!"

"Treestar! Treestar! Treestar!" the cats around the brown tabby shouted.

Warmth flooded the new leader as she meowed, dipping her head, "Thank you. Thank StarClan. I will do everything for my Clanmates."

* * *

Icemist awoke to find herself on open moorland. She knew she was dreaming in StarClan, just as Treeshadow somewhere was. Icemist looked around and spotted the stars spiraling down. Then came Shade. The little black cat padded forward.

Shade mewed, touching her muzzle to Icemist's chest, "I give you a life for the ferocity of a mother's love. Use it well to protect your Clanmates as fierce as a mother would her kits."

Ferocity flooded Icemist's heart. Pain was there as well, spearing her and sending her reeling. Panting, she recovered, and a fiery ginger she-cat stepped forward and meowed, touching her muzzle to Icemist's forehead, "I give you a life for bravery. Use it well to lead your Clanmates into battle."

Icemist staggered as thorn-sharp claws dug into her pelt. The fiery ginger she-cat's name flew into Icemist's head, _Brightfrost._

As Brightfrost stepped back, another cat padded forward. This was a dark gray tom, and his name came to Icemist's head; _Dimstar. _

"I give you a life for justice," Dimstar mewed softly. "Use it well to stand up for your Clan and judge others' actions."

Icemist felt pain pierce her, but it was not as harsh as the last.

A golden tabby tom with a white muzzle padded forward, his name was Lionfrost. Lionfrost whispered, "I give you a life for adventure. Use it well to guide your Clan's paws along the right path."

Icemist felt a giant weight fall upon her shoulders; one of responsibility.

Lionfrost stepped back and then came a reddish-ginger tom with green eyes. "I give you a life for intelligence. Use it well to make decisions wisely."

Icemist watched the tom step back, knowing he was a FireClan cat named Redpelt. Then a black tom with dark blue eyes stepped forward. _Darkfrost. _Darkfrost touched his nose to Icemist's forehead and meowed, "I give you a life for trust. Use it well to trust your Clanmates to help save your Clan in dark times."

Icemist felt a burning pain, much like a flame. She winced as she felt she was scorched by a blazing fireball.

Darkfrost stepped back and a gray tabby tom stepped forward; _Graytail. _Graytail touched his nose to her forehead and whispered, "I give you a life for honesty. Tell your Clanmates everything you know, do not keep too many secrets."

Icemist hissed in pain as she felt the feeling of trying to make the decision of whether or not to tell Graytail all that was on her mind.

Graytail stepped back and a ginger tom with white paws padded forward; _Heatmuzzle. _Heatmuzzle touched his muzzle to her forehead and whispered, "I give you a life for mentoring. Use it well to teach the younger members of the Clan."

Pain seared through Icemist, but not nearly as harsh. Then, a reddish-brown tom, Robinstar, stepped forward, meowing, "I give you a life for humility, respect, and honor. Use them well to understand your place and the other Clan cats' place. Your old life is gone, and you now have received nine lives and a new name."

"Icestar! Icestar! Icestar!" the cats around the new leader cheered. Everything melted away around the white she-cat, and she awoke.

* * *

Treestar yowled with the rest of her Clan, "Dappleshade! Whiskerleaf! Smallpaw! Creamblade! Slashwhisker! Thistlepool! Thornpelt! Leafpaw! Streamflower! Dappleshade! Whiskerleaf! Smallpaw! Creamblade! Slashwhisker! Thistlepool! Thornpelt! Leafpaw! Streamflower!"

Treestar had just named her warriors and apprentices. Streamflower was the only elder, while Smallpaw and Leafpaw, two littermates, were the only apprentices. "Dappleshade will be the new deputy of TreeClan!" Treestar announced. Her Clan had just been born the moment she received nine lives. IceClan was nearby, in open moorland. But they had rivers and streams that they fished in when iced over.

Dappleshade dipped her head and meowed, "I accept this honor, Treestar."

"Dappleshade! Dappleshade! Dappleshade!" the Clan cheered excitedly. Treestar watched her Clan with pride. Each and every warrior had been determined to prove they could be great additions to TreeClan.

Treestar leaped from Tallbranch, the meeting place for her Clan in a tall tree. Treestar smiled at Dappleshade, whom stood, nervously awaiting her. Treestar purred, "It's easy to be deputy. You just need to send out patrols. Why don't you start with a patrol to mark the Gathering border?"

Dappleshade nodded and turned to the other TreeClan cats. Dappleshade ordered, "Creamblade, lead a patrol with Slashwhisker and Thistlepool at the Gathering border! Mark fiercely; we want the other Clans to know we're here."

Nodding, Creamblade called to his patrol and raced from camp. Treestar smiled and gave Dappleshade an approving nod. Treestar glanced over her shoulder at the small abandoned badger den that made the leader's den.

Treestar meowed, "Now, we need to make this place look like a camp. That bramble bush could be the nursery. We could weave in leaves and twigs to keep it from draft. Underneath that oak tree, where the ferns are nestled, could be the warriors' den. We could add a bramble wall around it. That group of thornbushes could be the apprentices' den. We could weave in some leaves. That's the leader's den; that abandoned badger den. That thicket could be the medicine cat's den. There. Now, Thornpelt, I want you to supervise the warriors in making a wall around the camp and a gorse tunnel."

Thornpelt nodded and ordered the warriors for the construction. Treestar watched brown tabby tom as he lifted his single white paw to mark out the perimeter of the camp that needed a wall. Dappleshade stood watching the Clan nervously. Treestar padded over to the brown and cream tabby.

"Is something wrong?" Treestar asked, startling Dappleshade. The deputy turned and shook her head, forcing her fur to lie flat.

Treestar nodded, not wishing to pry Dappleshade any farther. Treestar watched her Clan proudly as they continued to construct the camp.

* * *

Icestar watched her Clan as they yowled, "Diamondwater! Stoneclaw! Lakeshine! Lashpelt! Shadowwhisper! Waterleap! Breakingice! Fallingpaw! Thunderfoot! Diamondwater! Stoneclaw! Lakeshine! Lashpelt! Shadowwhisper! Waterleap! Breakingice! Fallingpaw! Thunderfoot!"

The warriors seemed excited as Icestar yowled, "Diamondwater will be the new deputy of IceClan!"

"Diamondwater! Diamondwater! Diamondwater!" the Clan cheered proudly. Diamondwater blushed as she watched her Clan leader and her Clanmates.

Icestar leaped down to join her deputy. "You know what to do, Diamondwater."

Diamondwater nodded nervously and ordered, "Stoneclaw, lead a patrol of Lashpelt and Shadowwhisper to the FireClan border! I want our scents noticeable!"

Stoneclaw dipped his head and called to Lashpelt and Shadowwhisper. The blue-silver white-striped tom led his patrol out of the meeting.

Icestar had been yowling to her Clan from a rock jutting up from the ground called Icerock. Icestar's den was in a dip in the ground in a clump of heather. The apprentices' den had been marked out as a rabbit warren large enough to house the apprentices. The warriors' den was in an abandoned fox den, and the medicine cats' den was a rabbit hole. The elders' den was in a nest of tightly woven heather and ferns while the nursery was in a rabbit warren as well.

Icestar watched her Clan proudly as they began to construct the camp. "Lakeshine, take Fallingpaw and Waterleap to the TreeClan border!" Diamondwater was ordering. Lakeshine dipped her silver and white tabby-striped head and led the apprentice and warrior out of camp. Breakingice went to investigate the elders' den, where he would be staying. Thunderfoot trotted out of camp to find herbs while the few remaining warriors worked on the dens.

Icestar let out a sigh. Finally her Clan had become true. Ever since she was born, Whisk had been telling Icestar and Treestar about how they would become leaders of their own Clans; IceClan and TreeClan.

Icestar trotted to her den and shifted her nest around. _What a long day! _Icestar was happy to stretch out on her nest. Icestar let out a large yawn. She wished Whisk had joined her Clan, but the dark gray cat had refused to take sides, as she did not want to leave out one leader from the other. Therefore, Whisk remained a rogue.

Icestar wondered how long it would be until the other Clans accepted TreeClan and IceClan's existence. She knew they wouldn't like it, as they had despised HeartClan. Yet Icestar couldn't help but feel that everything would be fine for her Clan. Yet at the same time, the lives she had been given seemed to foretell hardships for the future. She wondered if the same happened for Treestar.

Icestar curled up, a bit uncomfortable without her sister beside her. But she knew she would get used to it quickly. There was only one thing Icestar was worried about; the next Gathering.

**Me: Now there are five Clans! Can you believe it? Put an = in your review if you suspected this the whole time. TreeClan, IceClan, MistClan, ShadeClan, and FireClan! :) **

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Darkspirit awoke to hear Applefrost nudging him with a cold, hard nose. "Get up, you lazy lump!" he hissed.

Darkspirit sat up, annoyed. Applefrost was watching him with an annoyed twitch of his whiskers. "You have dawn patrol."

Darkspirit nodded. Darkspirit followed Applefrost as the ShadeClan warrior padded out from the warriors' den and met with Snakefall and Brackenwing.

Applefrost raised his tail to flick it down to signal the patrol to move forward when Ferretkit bounced from the nursery to Darkspirit.

"Darkspirit! Can I come on patrol with you!?" he squeaked excitedly.

Darkspirit opened his jaws to reply when Applefrost cut him off, "No. You should know you can't leave camp. Don't end up getting your apprenticeship delayed by leaving camp like your big brother."

Darkspirit winced as Ferretkit flattened his ears. "I'm sorry," Ferretkit mewed softly, and the dejected kitten headed back to his sisters.

Darkspirit turned on Applefrost. "Could you be a little nicer next time?" he hissed. Applefrost snorted and Darkspirit growled, "Look how sad you made him feel!"

Applefrost flicked his tail and Darkspirit indignantly followed the brown and black tom. "Wait!" a shout came from the other side of the clearing. Darkspirit turned his head to see Pheasantpaw darting over to the dawn patrol. "Could I come with you? Blackfeather needs herbs, now!"

Darkspirit nodded and Applefrost shot him a glare. "Of course you can, Pheasantpaw," Applefrost meowed. Pheasantpaw twitched his nose and trotted after the rest of the patrol.

"What's going on?" Darkspirit asked his large brother. Pheasantpaw twitched his nose.

"Ashkit's got a cough. Blackfeather says he needs herbs or it will escalate to whitecough," Pheasantpaw explained. Darkspirit nodded and walked beside Pheasantpaw.

Happiness flooded Darkspirit. He hadn't walked with his brother out in the forest in _moons. _Darkspirit purred, "You really are turning into a great medicine cat."

Pheasantpaw smiled at him and Darkspirit returned it. The two brothers walked side by side after Applefrost.

"When are you getting your full name, Pheasantpaw?" Darkspirit asked.

Pheasantpaw shrugged, "Who knows. It could be any time."

"Here, Pheasantpaw!" a shout from Applefrost made both littermates jerk their heads up. Catmint and several other herbs were in a protected clump underneath a log. The frost hadn't killed the herbs.

As snowflakes began to fall from above, Darkspirit and Pheasantpaw began to gather herbs. The rest of the patrol had left to continue while the two toms stayed behind.

Darkspirit couldn't stop smiling. His brother was beside him and the two of them were happy. Nothing bad was going on and they could just help each other.

Pheasantpaw directed Darkspirit, "Take those scarlet berries. Don't eat any of them; they could kill you in heartbeats."

"Then why do you want them?" Darkspirit asked, puzzled.

Pheasantpaw smiled and meowed, "If there's a snake, we can stuff a mouse with these berries and the snake would die. Blackfeather says it's a good idea to keep them in camp for that occasion. They're called deathberries."

Darkspirit nodded and gathered the deathberries carefully. He made certain not to get the juice on his paws and not to pick the shriveled ones.

Pheasantpaw meowed, without looking at Darkspirit, "Do you think taking MistClan territory was the right thing?"

Darkspirit was shocked. He replied, "Of course! Our Clan's starving! We needed the prey!"

"But what about MistClan?" Pheasantpaw pointed out. "They need prey more than we do. Did you see them last Gathering? They were starving!"

Darkspirit flicked his tail dismissively. "The next Gathering is in a few days. We'll see them then and justify what we have done."

"Did you know Pinestar lost another life?" Pheasantpaw asked.

Darkspirit nodded, "Yeah. Greencough got him again. Some cats are starting to think that StarClan has cursed him to die of sickness all nine lives." Darkspirit felt a pit in his stomach when he thought about how Pinestar only had received three lives, and now he was on his last. Darkspirit had kept his promise and never told another cat, but he wondered if Pheasantpaw knew.

Pheasantpaw snorted, "Yeah, right! StarClan would never curse Pinestar!"

Darkspirit nodded in agreement. As he opened his jaws to speak, a mighty roar made both cats whip around to find the source. There stood a badger, and it had them cornered. Darkspirit exchanged a glance with his brother.

Darkspirit flung himself at the massive creature. He dove between its legs and clambered up its back, digging his claws into its thick fur. Pheasantpaw bristled and narrowly evaded a swipe from the badger's paw.

Darkspirit clawed the badger's muzzle and eyes, but it flung him like a twig onto the ground. The badger raised a paw to kill Darkspirit, but Pheasantpaw leaped at it and snagged his claws and teeth into its neck fur. The badger swung itself back and forth.

Darkspirit leaped to his paws and darted toward the badger ferociously. Snarling, Darkspirit leaped at the monstrous creature. Darkspirit lashed out at the badger's eyes and it threw Pheasantpaw away. Darkspirit clawed at the badger's eyes and its muzzle and ears. Darkspirit mercilessly sent it racing away.

A moan sounded nearby and Darkspirit turned to see Pheasantpaw lying at the base of an oak tree. Blood had spattered the oak's bark, and Darkspirit raced to his brother's side.

"Pheasantpaw!" Darkspirit yowled.

Pheasantpaw smiled, blood streaming from his lips. Pheasantpaw touched Darkspirit's cheek with a paw, and rasped, "Hey, Darkspirit. Nice for you to join the party."

Darkspirit's eyes glistened as Pheasantpaw continued, "I-I want to stay. But I can't."

"No! We were supposed to be leader and medicine cat, Pheasantpaw!" Darkspirit wailed.

Pheasantpaw purred roughly, "That was never going to happen, and you knew it. I can't stay, Darkspirit."

Darkspirit flattened his ears. "Please. I can't lose you, too."

Pheasantpaw whispered, "Can I have a full medicine cat name, now?"

Darkspirit nodded, tears streaming down his face, "Yes. Yes you can."

"Good. I want to be named Pheasantspirit, after all we've gone through together," the medicine cat whispered.

Darkspirit smiled sadly, "That's a wonderful name."

Pheasantspirit closed his eyes and grew still. Darkspirit rested his head on his brother's chest and shut his eyes tight. Darkspirit did not move until the sun was high in the sky. Then, Darkspirit grabbed his brother's scruff and dragged him into camp.

"Pheasantpaw!" Blackfeather screeched as Darkspirit came into camp. Cats poked heads out of dens.

Darkspirit murmured, "He's dead. He is known as Pheasantspirit now."

Blackfeather flattened his ears and looked down at his motionless apprentice. Darkspirit set Pheasantspirit down and resumed the same posture as before.

Darkspirit remembered all of his times with his brother. Playing hide and seek, padding into the forest, his brother finally becoming Pheasantpaw, Pheasantpaw and Darkpaw celebrating after Darkpaw's apprentice ceremony. Then Darkspirit's warrior ceremony and how they had slept together that night, enjoying one another as company.

Darkspirit felt more tears fall down his cheeks. He couldn't bear it. Now Pheasantspirit was gone too….

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**Me: This is the last chapter of this book. The next shall be called Darkened Soul, #2 in the Shadows of Our Past series.**


End file.
